Innocence Takes Power
by StayGoldxx
Summary: "P-Please don't kill me" I softly whimpered, hiding in my jacket. His blond hair stuck to his forehead as beads of sweat dripped down his perfectly heart-shaped face. His chest quickly went up and down, panting. His icy blue eyes burned into my own. He had a sadistic smile plastered onto his face.
1. Prologue

My name is Colton Hayes. I'm a 16 year old girl who was left alone. I was originally born in District 7, but I had to leave and now I live in District 4 because of something I did when I was younger. Me, being the little naïve six year old girl, sang _The Hanging Tree_ at school for show and tell.

_Are you, Are youComing to the treeWhere they strung up a man they say murdered threeStrange things did happen hereNo stranger would it beIf we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

The pain and tortured I had faced after that performance, was unbearable. The man who had written that song was killed and tortured and soon that would be my fate. Before anything could happen to me, my mom scooped me up and brought me to District 4, protecting me from the evil of the capitol.

My mother and I went into hiding for a few days. One day, my mom went out for a few hours and never came out. For days on end, I waited and waited in front of that shack door, but she never came back. I remember that I survived on crumbs of food that was left in the house.

Around a week and a half later, I knew that my mom was never coming back. Curling up in a little ball in the corner of the room I last remember seeing my mom, I cried my eyes out wishing for my mom to come back. Without lifting my head from between my legs, I heard a door creak open and I snapped my head up to only find an older looking woman. That was the last day I spent in that house.

A few weeks after the old woman found me, I was sitting in front of the television coloring a picture, I saw the most horrific thing I could ever imagine. My eyes were scarred for life. Gazing up at the old screen, I saw my mom, tied up to a post with a peacekeeper from the capitol whipping her continuously. He repeatedly asked her where I was, but she never gave in to give away where my hiding spot was. On that post is where she died. In District 7. I was only 6 years old. My eyes will forever be scarred.

Now, I'm 16 and deadly afraid of everything. I flinch at the slightest of movement. I have no friends except for the one person who befriended me.

Finnick O'Dair.

He's the only person, who bothers to go near me since that terrible day. He's 3 years older than me, but it doesn't matter to him, or me. I met him while sitting on the beach watching the water. He was tying a net a few feet away from me and he slowly got me talking.

He's tried to teach me skills like knife throwing, spear throwing, tying nets, sword fighting, archery and many more things that I would need if I ever got reaped for the Hunger Games. But every time he tried to teach me, I refused. I don't have any skills. I won't pick up a sword, knife, bow, poison or anything harmful to another person. The only thing I can do, is tell the difference between poisonous plants and edible ones. I can only do that because I look at plants in my free time.

The Hunger Games are the most revolting thing ever. The Capitol is a messed up place, if they believe that sacrificing 23 children each year, will keep the districts in line. There are many other ways to do it.

It's not right, to put innocent children, into an arena and have them kill each other just so they can live. Taking someone's life for your own is wrong and cruel, but taking your life for someone else, is love. That's what my mom always told me when I was growing up. I will never forget her, not until the day I die. She will always be in my heart.

The woman who took me in was Annabell Grenson. She died 5 years ago when I was 11, from a sickness. After she died, I couldn't bare to leave the house I grew up in, where she raised me the rest of my life. One of the last things she said to me, was to always be strong and never fall for the Capitol's nasty tricks.

Since then, I've been living with Finnick, otherwise I would end up starving myself from depression. A year after Annabell died, he was sent into the games. I had never been more frightened for anyone's life before. I thought I would lose him too, just like Annabell and mom.

Thankfully, he came out of the arena alive, but when he came back to me, I was scared. I had seen him kill other kids and I was frightened of him. It took Finnick, months to earn my trust back. At one point I thought he would give up on me, but he never did.


	2. Reaping

Today was the day. The day someone's fate was going to be told. Today someone's dreams would be torn apart. Today someone's funeral would be planned. Today was the day someone's future holds death in it soon.

I was shaking in the bed in my room at Finnick's house. Curled up in a little ball, no movement. The only movement, was my heart beat and my chest going up and down from my breathing.

My body furiously started shaking as I began remembering how my mom died. Every year this is how the day of the reaping was for me. Remembering how my mom died and waking up shaking and drenched in sweat.

I looked up just as Finnick walked into my room with a worried look on my face. He was 19 and safe from being reaped, but for me I have two more years of this torture. Luckily, I haven't been reaped, and I'm praying I never will be.

I don't want to face the decisions those poor innocent lives, had to face in that arena. I don't want my hands to be drenched in blood, from someone whose life I had just taken, protecting myself. I don't want a slow and painful death.

Finnick came and sat on the bed slowly, trying to not scare me. He softly wrapped his arms around my small and fragile body.

"You won't get chosen. Your name is only in there four times. It will be okay, just like every year. You don't need to worry," Finnick mumbled against my forehead while holding me tightly against his body, protecting me from the dreams and thoughts that haunted me.

I slightly nodded my head as Finnick kissed my cheek so lightly that I could barely feel it, even though I felt his lips lingering on my cheek for a few comforting seconds, as if that would make everything okay. Unwrapping me from his arms, Finnick stood up and held a hand out for me to take.

"Go take a shower and I'll help you pick out an outfit," Finnick told me. Without a sound, I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom, shaking with every step.

Today was the most emotional day for me, for obvious reasons. Its almost as bad as the day I saw my mom die. Today is almost unbearable.

I got in the shower and with much hesitation, I cleaned my myself up. When I finished, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around my body and hid my face in my blonde, wet hair. After I glanced into the mirror to look at myself, I walked into my room and saw Finnick on my bed, reading a book.

"Are you ready?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

Walking over to my closet, Finnick flipped through my clothes while I sat on my bed and watched, like every year. After a few minutes, he pulled out a lovely, strapless, soft pink dress of mine that went a little above my knees. In the chest area it head strips of white going up and down and four buttons leading up. The bottom part of the dress had a thick strip of white, going around the bottom, giving the impression of a sweet girl. Then he pulled out my white and pink tinted pumps with little heels and a strap that kept the shoe secured on my foot.

Finnick left the room leaving me to myself and the outfit. Dropping the towel, I slid the dress onto my pale skin. It fit perfectly; not too tight, not too loose. One foot at a time, I slipped the shoes on my feet and tightened the strap, trapping them on my feet.

I walked up to the mirror to look myself over one last time; making sure I was presentable. So trapped in thought, I didn't even notice Finnick wander into my room, until he was securing the necklace around my neck.

It was a gold necklace in the shape of an oval. It was in crested with a few flowers on it and hung just below my cleavage. The locket belonged to my mom. The day she sent me to District 4, she gave it to me, not knowing it was the last item I would inherit from her. I never take it off and I don't plan on it.

"You ready?" Finnick questioned.

"I'll never be," I spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry. This is almost your last year. Everything will be okay," Finnick assured me.

I turned around and was enveloped in a tight hug from Finnick. I breathed in a quick breath into his chest and tightened my grip on him. Once again, he kissed my head in reassurance and we headed out to the reaping.

We didn't let go of each other's hands the entire way there. Our fingers were entwined until they were forced apart because he wasn't allowed to go in the area for the teenagers; He had to stand by the parents. And like every parent, he hoped and prayed me, his best friend, wouldn't get reaped, just like he did every year.

Unwillingly, Finnick let me go and walked away, looking back once with hopeful eyes. Like every year, I went up to the woman at the desk that pricked my finger for DNA and identification. I always hated this part. I always flinched a lot and almost always ended up in tears.

The first year, I ended up bawling and having to be dragged by the Peacekeepers, to the area with 12 year olds who all looked at me with a scared expression, like my own.

"Next!' The woman screeched.

I walked over to the group of girls that I had to stand in which was ages 15-17. I was right in the middle being 16. After a few minutes, everyone was in their spots and Lidian Tervlen stood up in front of us. She's the woman from the Capitol, who represents District 4 every year and always deals with the tributes until they are put into the arena.

"Hello! And welcome to the 74th Hunger Games! Before we begin, the Capitol has sent a short clip to show us," Lidian say, way to enthusiastically.

Behind Lidian, there was a big screen that began a film. The film was talking about how District 13 rebelled against the Capitol and to keep order over the Districts, they have the Hunger Games every year. I cringed watching this video every year. It made me sick to my stomach to know that the Capitol encourages violence like this.

"I love seeing that!" She spoke with much excitement in her voice. That's so sad, that she is so enthusiastic to pick a male and female every year, to fight to the death. Our future, is held in the hands of an idiot. "Now, it's time to select our brave male and female, for the honor of representing District 4 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Like all years," A smile grew on her face as she began snickering, "Ladies first!"

Glancing over at Finnick, I had such worry in my eyes. He game me a hopeful look and mouthed "relax. It'll be okay,". But that didn't help much. I'm positive he could hear my heart pounding against my rib cage, across the crowd.

Without any sound, Lidian walked over to the clear bowl, that held all the girls in the District's names, some more than others. It was so quiet throughout the district, that you couldn't even hear a pin drop and the clacking of her heels, were heard all the way from the back, where I was.

Finally, the clacking slowed down and eventually came to a stop as she reached inside the bowl holding the name of one girl. I was hoping and praying that it wasn't my name. She skipped back over to the microphone, but in a graceful way and undid the tape, revealing the name of an unfortunate girl going into the arena, to fight to the death.

I held my breath as she put her lips to the microphone to speak.

"Colton Hayes!" She squealed.

My eyes shot open and I swear, I stopped breathing. The entire district, looked over at me as I froze in my spot. I couldn't move. I was so scared, I could feel my heart beating at an unnatural pace and my breath quickened up to I'm sure, wasn't safe.

"No! No she's not going in there!" A voice bellowed.

I still hadn't moved since her voice of calling my name, rang through my ears, until a body almost ran into me, only hitting me with very little force; even that made me tense. I could tell by the voice and the protective way I was being held, that it was Finnick.

My best friend.

My only friend.

"She's not going in! I won't allow it!" Finnick argued.

"Bring the girl up here," Lidian said, keeping her calm unlike Finnick.

He held me even tighter, pushing me against his back tightly, not letting go, until I felt someone grab him off of me. I still hadn't moved, until I felt my body being carried between the crowd, and I was over my state of shock. Looking down at the body of the person carrying me, I noticed I was being carried by a Peacekeeper's shoulder. "No! Finnick no!" I screamed

"Colton!" Finnick yelled back, but he was being held hostage behind four Peacekeepers, holding him back.

I was placed on stage, and found myself already in tears and being forced to stand. Tears were spilling out of my eyes, blurring my sight, as I silently cried.

The entire district knew me as the girl who lived with Finnick O'Dair and how fragile I am and how this will tear me apart. It's like you could feel the sadness and sympathy in the air. They also know how much Finnick cared for me and that he would do anything for me.

"Now, the boys," Lidian said as if nothing had just happened.

Even though there was still tension in the air, you could tell that it lessened because already one tribute was chosen.

She walked over to the boys bowl and pulled out a name. Oh how scared I was for whoever that boy was getting chosen.

"Breckin Duntor!" She yelled

A boy erupted from the crowd and looked to be around the ages of 17 or 18. He was tall, looked about 6'2-6'5. His hair depicted of a god; the sandy brown mixed with his few brown locks. His hair along with his jaw line, created a some sort of, god feature on him. It seems like he should be from District 2 almost. He possessed sparkling brown eyes, that anyone could get lost in. Breckin was very handsome, but apart from his god like features, he was very fearless looking, but almost in a violent way.

Breckin seemed very happy about him being reaped; he began cheering of joy and hooting and hollering making the entire district follow after him. Even though we were a proud district, we knew that someone wouldn't be so proud, just like me.

"Shake hands," Lidian insisted.

I could barely move when I noticed Breckin was walking towards me, waiting for me to walk towards him. Because I was still frozen, a Peacekeeper shoved me along the stage, until I met him. He grabbed my hand and shook ours together.

After the reaping, we were shoved into a car with Lidian in the middle and me on her left and Breckin on her right. Breckin was still happy as ever and then you see me.

A bawling girl.

When the car stopped at the building, I was pushed out. The second my foot touched the ground, the car zoomed off, almost making me lose my balance. Still not being able to move, I was pushed into a room and immediately collapsed on the ground, but still didn't move. Moments later, someone burst through the doors and ran to me.

Finnick.

It couldn't be anybody else because nobody dare come for me.

"They can't let you do this Colt, I won't let them," Finnick said throwing himself at me and holding me in his arms as I shook with fear. With some of the last few minutes we had together in my district, we both cried while holding each other.

"Look I'm your mentor, so I'll see you at the Capitol too okay? I'll be with you through all of this if they make you go in okay?" Finnick assured me. Slowly, I nodded my head.

I nodded my head, but for all I knew, it probably looked like a spasm, seeing as how much I was shaking. Finnick helped me stand him and held me in his embrace for our last few seconds together, before the Peacekeepers dragged him out, only letting him dab one last kiss on my forehead.

For a few minutes, I sat alone in the room until I was put on the train with Breckin. Once I was on the train, an Avox showed me to my room that I would be staying in for a few days on the train.

Since I was showed to my room, I don't leave it. I haven't even eaten for two days. I rather die this way, than in an arena trying to save myself by killing others. I sat up in my bed, curled up in a little ball, watching the trees shoot past the window. The ride, felt like all eternity. I was on the train ride, to my death.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Is it any good? Please review!  
**


	3. Meet the Stylists

**Sorry it took so long to update guys! I've had so much going on with school and out of school things that I just never seem to find the time to work on the story, but it will be a finished story! I can promise you guys that!**

* * *

When we were starting to come to a slow stop, I heard a knock on my door. I had been staring at a painting of fish in the ocean for the past three hours. Without another minute, I felt someone's hands touching my shoulders. Jumping back in fright, I seemed to have hit my head against the wall creating a new bump. I winced in pain then looked up to see Finnick sitting at the foot of my bed with a shocked face.

"I didn't mean to startle you Colton," He spoke quietly trying to not make a lot of noise. "We're almost at the Capitol. Why don't you come join us in the diner car?" He offered, but I shook my head, refusing the proposal.

"No thanks," I said laying back down.

"Look Colton. I know what it's like. I know how this feels and I know what you're going through. Everything will be okay. Just let me help you. I'll make sure that you will leave that arena alive and breathing," Finnick assured me.

"Finn, you're so much stronger than me. I can't face the dangers and fears in that arena. I just can't," I said allowing a few tears to escape.

"You are a strong girl Colton, you can do anything you set your mind to-" Finn started, but I interrupted.

"I can't kill people Finnick! I can't kill people to save myself!" I yelled, then took a deep breath. " I can't suck the life out of people like they did to my mom," I said getting quiet again.

"Maybe you won't have to if you make the right alliances. I'll help you. Now let's go to the diner cart before we get there okay?" Finnick spoke softly. I nodded my head finally agreeing with him and slowly stood up and exited the room.

When I walked into the diner cart, I saw Breckin staring out the window with a large grin plastered on his face and most likely a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. Lidian was sitting at the table fluffing her hair up so it's at it's most presentable when we got off the train because we'd be in front of all the people in the Capitol.

Nobody looked up and noticed us, so Finnick cleared his throat to get Lidian and Breckin's attention.

"Oh look! She came out of her cave finally!" Lidian said in a cheerful voice.

Shuffling over to me, she grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me beside Breckin, making me bump into him. My breathing quickened up when Breckin threw his arm around me, holding me closer to him.

Suddenly, he flung his arm not around me up, and began waving his hand left to right indicating that people were looking at us. I looked out the window, to see tons of strange looking people. The Capitol dress in the most bizarre things and the people are all too colorful for me to handle.

The Capitol people's hair and skin weren't the color of a natural hair color, their outfits were wild, crazy and out there with very bright colors. Also, their makeup scared me. Some had 'racoon eyes', while others had a very pasty looking face with eye shadow covering their entire eyelid, including the space between the eye lid and the eyebrow. Also, the woman's eyelashes were crazy long or spiked or maybe even curled and extended so it reaches the middle of their forehead.

Their appearances almost frightened me as the people closest to the train, banged against the train and chanted "District 4! District 4!" over and over again. Breckin jumped off with excitement the second the train stopped; Lidian followed after him, leaving me and Finnick.

"Well we're here. You ready?" Finnick asked approaching my shaking body as I pressed my hand against the window, as if this was all just a dream. Looking down for a moment, I sniffed, and walked out of the train, attempting to keep my head held high.

The Capitol people shoved their way to get to us, but the Peacekeepers tried to keep them in order. By the time I got in the Capitol Building, I was lead by Peacekeepers, into a room where I heard wincing coming from other people. A confused look covered my face the further I walked in. The Peacekeeper stopped at an empty table.

"Get undressed. You're stylists should be here any minute," He demanded than walked away.

Shaking, I did as he said and laid down on the cold metal table. Only seconds later, did three mysterious looking people walk in. It was two women and one man.

The man had a short black beard, that ended in a point. He was very skinny, but muscular. He had pale white skin and slicked back, pitch black hair, to match his beard. His eyes were a murky red, probably one of the most bright things he was wearing. He wore black dressy pants and foresty green belt, just around his waist. And to top it off, he was wearing another shade of green, like a grassy shade, shirt that was tight on his upper body, showing off how buff he really was.

One of the women, had orange spiky hair, but was cut in a way that made her look like a pixie. She had white skin with pink circles covering her cheekbones, making her cheeks look very rosie. Her eyes were a greenish color. Her eyelashes were pulled together to the side of her eye on each eye. She wore a dark, navy blue dress that covered her shoulders and cut off right above the knees. It made her look childish. She was most likely the youngest of the three.

The other woman, had fluffy pink hair that was cut just above her shoulders. It was a deep pink that reminded me of Lidian's pink gloves she always wore. Her eyes were a yellowish color and right above that, were her perfectly shaped eyebrows. They almost looked like boomerangs, where the end curved in. Between her eye lid and creative eyebrows, she had grey eye shadow on; probably the most dull thing about her. To match her pink hair, she wore an even darker pink dress. The dress part was simple, but attached to the dress, was a silky looking fabric, that overlapped the neck part of the dress. The shoulders were big puff balls that were the same color of the dress. Overall, she looked like a human version of a poodle.

They introduces themselves as Coralin, orange hair, Vitic, man, and Satilis, pink hair. Without even giving me a second to process what we happening, they began plucking, scrubbing, grabbing, rubbing, ripping and pulling at me everywhere. I felt completely violated. My body felt completely numb by the time they finished.

"Oh Gito will be very pleased!" Satilis spoke. She had a raspy, but girlish voice. I wanted to ask who Gito was, but I was very uncomfortable with the position I was in.

After that, they left the room, and I laid down on the cold, metal table, waiting for this Gito guy to walk in. Apparently he was my stylist. Considering how crazily my assistant stylists were, I can't even begin to imagine how crazy Gito will look.

A few minutes later, a man walked in. To what I was expecting him to wear, he was no where near it! He had a darkish skin color with black hair also greased back, but with a little puff. Accompanying his hair, were long sideburns that ended in a point almost like a horn. He wore a plain, navy blue suit with the collar popped up and an off purple lily, sticking out of his blazer pocket. The lily was probably the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. I couldn't help, but stare at it for some time.

"Hello. I am Gito, your stylist," He spoke. He had a very soft, but strong voice. It was one of those voices that made you respect them immediately.

"Hi," I spoke very quietly.

"I saw you being reaped. I am terribly sorry, but you are very brave for coming here," He said, now it was my turn to be respected.

"Thank you," I said continuing to be quiet.

"Take off the robe," He commanded.

I looked up at him like he was crazy, but something about him made me trust him. Standing up, I dropped the robe on the ground, effortlessly. Gito walked around me looking me up and down almost like he was judging me.

"Put it back on," He said. I did as he said and put the robe back on becoming somewhat more comfortable again. "You have a very beautiful complexion. It won't be hard to impress the Capitol with you're looks. Now, I need to design an outfit that will stay true to District 4, but will bring out your natural beauty and make an impression," He told me. I nodded my head in understanding. "I best get to work, you are dismissed."

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Do you like it? Please comment! I would love to hear what you think so far!**


	4. The Parade and the Aftermath

**I do not own the Hunger Games, that's Susan Collins!**

* * *

"You look amazing," Gito praised at his new outfit that I was wearing.

It was a long dark blue, strapless, form fitting dress that had ripples in the stomach area to look like water. The bottom spread out and was decorated in rhinestones to look like a fishtail. I was wearing an extravagant white and gold opal _Flower of the Sea_ necklace because Lidian refused to let me wear my moms necklace. I've never taken it off and I didn't feel like myself without it on. The petals on the necklace, were covered with glitter to make it shine in the lights to draw peoples attention. My feet were shoved in blue stilettos with a big light blue ribbon on the side. I had very little makeup, apart from the shades of blue eye shadow my stylists had put on. My hair was curled and the sides were pulled back a little, but went down to my mid back. Both Breckin and I held onto our gold tridents; mine went a few inches above my head, that's how short I am.

All the tributes were all rounded up into one big room with their district partner, stylist, mentors and their district representative. We were all waiting to get into our chariots and be presented to Panem. I was standing close to Finnick while his arm was around my waist and he was talking to Breckin.

My innocent eyes, were wondering around the room and landed on what seemed to be District 2. He was wearing Greek armor and looked like a god. He had blonde hair that sculpted his perfectly chiseled jaw line. The blonde beauty was very muscular and looked like he could kill you with his bear hands; that's probably one of his specialties. Even thought he was quite attractive, his cold blue eyes scared me.

The moment he saw me looking at him, he gave me a menacing smile. Frightened, I tore my eyes away from him and held Finnick tighter making him end his conversation with Breckin and look down at me.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked in a caring, big brother voice.

"I'm so scared," I spoke into his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and rested his chin on my head and began soothingly rubbing my back.

"You will make it out alive okay? I promise," He spoke so quietly that only I could hear it. I nodded my head and sucked up the tears that were about to come. I didn't want to risk messing up the makeup because I would never hear the end of it from Lidian, Vitic, Coralin and Satilis.

Looking back up, my eyes seemed to have landed on District 2 again and once again he looked at me again. I turned my head quickly, hoping he didn't see me staring.

"Ready?" Lidian said cheerfully.

Both Breckin and I nodded our heads.

"Get in your chariot! C'mon! Chop chop!" She said nearly pushing us into the chariot.

Gito had our chariot specially made without anyone in the Capitol, especially President Snow, knowing. He wanted to make an impression, so he did. The chariot is made out of glass and filled completely to the top with water. In the water were a few types of fish, coral, seashells; anything ocean-like you can think of. There was a sheet of glass stopping the water from getting on our outfits though.

We got into our chariot and placed ourselves. Both of us placed our trident in our outside hands leaving our hand empty. Looking up ahead, I saw District 1's chariot begin to move. My heart rate sped up when I jumped a little from a hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked over to see Gito standing next to me. He pulled out his off purple lily and placed it in my hair behind my left ear.

"I always seeing you staring at it. It looks lovely on you Colton," Gito said. For the first time, I gave him a real smile.

"Thank you," I said just as my chariot started moving.

Once we were out the doors, I felt a thousand upon a thousand eyes land on me. I thought I saw a lot of people outside the train, but here, there were at least ten times as many of the ridiculously dressed Capitol people.

A third of the way down the aisle, I felt something grab my hand quickly. Peering down, I saw Breckin had grabbed my hand and seemed like he had no intention of letting go of it, but quickly, I whisked it away.

"Come on. It's for sponsors," He egged me on.

I thought about it, and he was right, so I slowly put my hand back inside of his and without a second more, he yanked our hands up in the air. I felt him rubbing my hand with his thumb soothingly as a reassurance. The crowd erupted into a massive cheer for us, almost making me shake in fright. Our chariot started to come to a stop in front of President Snow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw fire. Alarmed, I twisted my head to see District 12 literally on fire. I was completely and utterly amazed. Couldn't they feel the fire burning their skin? Whoever was their stylist had the same idea as mine; to make an impression.

"Welcome Tributes to the 74th Hunger Games! We salute your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The President said giving us a speech. When it ended, our chariots were pulled into a room and when it stopped, I jumped off and ran to find Finnick in the sea of people.

When I found Finnick, I latched myself on his arm, intending to not let go. He looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"That was great! You guys looked ah-mazing!" Lidian praised me as she walked over with Breckin by her side.

"We try," Breckin said cockily. He flashed me a smile with a return of me nodding my head. Of course it wasn't a sincere smile because I had no care in the world for these games or what people thought. I just wanted to get out of that arena alive.

Once again, I could feel someone staring at me and I turned my head to see the boy from District 2 gazing at me. I slid behind Finnick attempting to hide from him. This kid is starting to freak me out a bit.

After being introduced to all of Panem, we were escorted to our rooms that we'd be staying in for the next few days during training.

"This is where you'll be staying," Lidian said.

Looking up, I saw the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen. Because I am from District 4 and we are all about fish and the ocean, the entire place was ocean themed. I really wanted to personally thank whoever designed this room because for the first time in a few days, I almost felt at home. The rooms were was absolutely the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Lidian showed me to my room and it almost was more beautiful than the other rooms.

It had a big bed in the middle of the room. Across the room, was a wall that was an aquarium. It reminded me of the chariot. Fish were swimming around in it and I almost felt like I was underwater; my favorite place to be. The wall in front of the bed had a TV and behind that, was a big glass case with a glass bottle with a note in it. The rest of the walls were blue with an oceany like texture and a few other paintings. I honestly wouldn't mind living in the Capitol, but I'd still miss my home; District 4. My room in the Victor's Village at Finnick's house, was no where near as extravagant as this.

"Clean up and we'll eat dinner," Lidian said as she shut my door.

I wondered around a bit and eventually found my way to the bathroom. Locking the door, I stripped down to nothing reminding me of when I did that for Gito. I got in the shower and because it's in the Capitol, you don't have to do anything. You just stand there and it cleans your body for you. I didn't really like it, but I could deal with it.

When I finished, I wrapped my towel around my body and that's when I realized I had forgotten a pair of clothes. Swearing in my head, I opened my door and checked both ways making sure no one was coming. There was no one in site, so I ran down the hallway and was almost to my room when I ran into a brick wall. Following up the chest to lead to the head of the person, I found Breckin standing there with almost a satisfying look on his face. Before he could say a word, I bolted to my room and slammed the door.

I took a deep breath then began searching through my drawers attempting to find some normal looking clothes, which might I add, was very difficult. Eventually I found the perfect outfit.

The top, was silky and pearly white, with a big bow in the front, but it looked very elegant. Along with that, I wore very off pink skinny jeans. I pinned my hair back and stuck the lily behind my ear. I slung my mothers necklace around my neck never wanting to take it off again. Accompanying the necklace, was a gold bracelet that wrapped around my wrist and at each end had a pearl. I picked out some simple sandals and slipped them on. Glancing into the mirror, I knew I had perfected the outfit.

When I finished, I walked out of my room, shutting my door quietly, and walked into the living room, too see Breckin sitting uncomfortably, like he was nervous.

"Hey, why aren't you at dinner?" I questioned.

"I was waiting for you," He said with a little smile on his face. He was definitely trying, at least now I don't think I'm a lost cause… as much.

"Oh, thanks," I flashed him a genuine smile as we walked to the dinner table a few rooms over.

I sat down in a big, mossy green colored chair. It was soft and the back of the chair went up high and bent back like a squirrel tail. I sat next to Breckin with Lidian at the head of the table next to Breckin. Finnick sat at the head of the table next to me. Gito and Vitic sat across from Breckin and me. I guess my other stylists were out to eat somewhere else.

We ate a nice salad as the appetizer, followed by potatoes, peas and a biscuit all nicely sorted out on a plate. All of us ate in silence except for Lidian's girlish squirms showing how excited she was about tonight.

When I finished, I excused myself and went back to my room to watch the fish as they swam peacefully together, as one. I wish Panem could be that way, but instead it's like the bigger fish had more control over the smaller fish. My eyes wondered on a little fish in the corner and immediately, I felt like that was me. One of the smallest fish, scared of her own shadow, trying to swim away to a happier place.

I decided to go to bed, around nine. I walked over to the drawer, and pulled out some pajama shorts and a tank top. I pulled the purple lily out of my hair and placed it on the dresser next to my bed. I quickly dropped my clothes and changed into the new ones. Collapsing on my bed, I fell asleep, melting into the bed cushion, only to have a nightmare.

***Dream***

_Walking through the deep, murky, forest, I had a small throwing knife at my side and a machete resting in my hand. I sat down at the bottom of a tree and began eating an apple I had found earlier. I was so hungry, that I could hear my stomach grumbling for what seemed like hours, that I eventually just gave in. As I began to eat my apple, I could see out of the corner of my eye, someone holding a knife than without another second, the apple was wizzed out of my hand and dug into the tree I had been sitting against. _

_Now I was really pissed. I looked up to see the boy from District 8 smirking evilly at me. I hadn't eaten in days and this jackass decides to mess with my only food. I got up angrily and started running towards him, but he jumped out of the way and grabbed my hair, throwing me into the tree. I knew from the large impact against the tree, that my head was bleeding. _

_Opening my eyes, I could barely see because everything had become fuzzy. This is the end. This is where I die. This is where the Capitol cheers that another person is dead. This is where my District frowns in disappointment that I couldn't win the games for them._

_Snapping back to reality, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Looking down with the last few seconds of my life, I saw a spear sticking out of it. I laughed mysteriously and turned my head to the side then slowly back to face him._

"_Goodbye, District 8," I spoke for the last time, as all the life had been sucked out of me._

***End of Dream***

I woke up screaming and panting like there was no tomorrow. I needed Finnick. I knew that the mentors weren't staying where the tributes were so I hopped out of bed shaking with every step. I opened my door and snuck out quietly, trying to not wake up Breckin.

I walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed floor 2. I waited and waited and once I got to the second floor, I had been shaking even more, to the point where I couldn't stop. I sprinted towards Finnick's room, when I ran into something hard. Looking up, I saw the boy from District 2. My scream filled my ears as tears began running down my cheeks.

He put a hand out to help me up, but I let out a whimper and turned it down. Pulling myself up, I pushed past him and found Finnick's room. I started banging on the door, still bawling. He wasn't coming, so I started banging harder and harder until he finally opened the door. When he did, I ran into his arms before he could even blink

"Colt? Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked holding me. We walked into his room and sat down on his bed. I started to crying in his arms as he rubbed my back with his hand while the other was pushing my hair behind my ear. "Shhh Shhh it's okay. Relax," He said soothingly into my ear.

I still hadn't calm down after several minutes. I even began crying harder. He started quietly singing my favorite song in my ear and I slowly started stopping.

_I walked barefoot where the water drowns the sand,_

_With you no longer here to hold my hand_

_I let go, I let go_

_The ocean makes my swelling heart feel small_

_With the sound it makes you won't hear it if I call,_

_I let go, I let go_

_There's a breeze in the air,_

_There's a boat anchored out here_

_There's a calm under the waves as I chose to sink_

Finally, I calmed down to a soft whimper with a few uneven breathes.

"Was it a dream?" He asked. I nodded my head as another tear fell. "Nothing is going to happen to you Colton. I have so much faith in you. I know you can do this. Just believe me," He said while still rubbing my back.

I looked up at him and saw sorrow flash in his eyes. He knew that this hurt me to be here, in the games. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, then he laid me down on his bed.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" He asked.

"Please?" I asked very quietly, almost where you couldn't hear it.

He nodded his head, approvingly and got up to turn the lights off. I jolted a bit when I felt him get in the bed. He pulled the covers over us and I faced him, shoving my head in his chest as he rested his chin on my head and wrapped me in his arms. There, I fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO COMMENT! IT MEANS A LOT EVERY TIME YOU DO! THANK YOU! **

**The song was called Calm Under the Waves by Maria Mena NOT AN ORIGINAL.  
**


	5. Training Day 1

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you, will dead and one of you will be alive," Atala began her speech.

I looked around to see all the careers huddled in a group. Right in the front, was the District 2 boy. His shirt made his muscles bulge out; he was definitely a sight to see. I looked over him once more, to receive a sadistic smile with a hint of kindness in it. It was time for me to stand my ground and not hide behind Finnick when District 2 looked at me like that.

Beside him was his District partner. She was short, but very intimidating. She had dark brown hair in a tight ponytail without one stray away hair. She had her arms folded over her chest as she sized everyone up. Behind her stood another boy. I could tell he was from District one because of the 1 printed on both arms of his shirt. He had a smirk on his face like he was better than everyone. He had sandy brown, wavy hair and was somewhat built, but not much. And beside him lay my soon-to-be not favorite person, District 1 girl. She was drop dead gorgeous which only meant she came with a huge ego. Her blond hair was pulled into two perfect side braids that lay just below her very feminine shoulders. I wonder what her weapon is.

Other than the Careers, everyone stood near their district partner. Looking around the room, I would say that over half of the tributes were under the age of 15, along with 1 twelve year old looking girl. Just by looking at her, I had a protective instinct over her.

Looking at our surroundings, I could see many stations with trainers by them. There was survival skills, like how to build a fire, camouflage, knot tying, how to tell poisonous berries apart from edible, and many more, but the one I had my eye on the most was the poisonous berries one. Because I refused physical training from Finnick, I would learn about the plants, just in case. The weapon station, were things like knife throwing, spear throwing, archery, sword fighting, climbing nets and many more.

"Who that is depends on how you pay attention in the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say," She continued. "First, no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is, don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10 percent from an infection, 20 percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife. You may begin," She finished.

I watched as all the careers immediately went to their specialty weapons. The boy from District 1, went to spear throwing, the girl from District 1 went to archery, the boy from District 2 went to sword fighting and the girl from District 2 went to knife throwing. They are all obviously going to be in an alliance, like every year, and they are lucky that they have a variety of weapons, unlike everyone else who might only have a specialty with one weapon.

I on the other hand, went to rope tying just to brush up on it. I haven't done it in quite sometime. The last time I made a net, was probably a year ago. I was sitting on the beach watching the sunset with Finnick by my side. That's probably one of the few times I didn't jump at every noise because it was just me, my best friend, and the ocean. Two of the most calming things to me.

"I'm gonna go to knot tying," I told Breckin as he stood next to me.

"Okay. I'll be at knife throwing," He said looking over just as the District 2 girl plunged a knife right into the dummies heart. "I better watch out for that ball of fury over there," He joked getting a laugh out of me. Once he heard it, he smiled down at me surprised, making me blush. I really was warming up to Breckin.

We both headed off into separate ways; me to knot tying and him to knife throwing. I will admit, I was nervous with him standing over there with District 2 because of how violent she was, but it was Breckin and he could take care of himself.

Directing myself over to the knot tying station, I noticed nobody over there. Almost everyone was at a weapon station. Right when I got there, I picked up the rope in my delicate, dainty fingers and began tying knots making a net and making my hands once again more muscular, rough and less girlish.

After almost finishing half the net, which took me around twenty minutes, I heard a breathing in my ear making me snap around to see the District 2 boy towering over me. I took a step back bumping into the table as his icy blue eyes looked me over and a smirk placed on his face. I whimpered quietly hoping he didn't hear me, but then his smirk fell slowly and I knew he did. He backed away and I had a chance to repose myself to him.

"You always seem to be looking at me. Just can't keep your eyes off me," He states. He's almost right. I don't keep looking at him because he's attractive, but because of his features. In District four, almost nobody is built the same way as him; godlike. It amazes me, how he is.

"Umm…" I began stuttering not knowing what to say.

"I'm Cato," He said shoving his large hand in my space bubble. I didn't want any communication between me and any other tributes, unless necessary, and this wasn't. Because I wanted all communication of us cut off, I told him false information.

"Castel," I say still shaken up.

"Pretty," He says snorting in my face then walking away back to his fellow tributes.

I slid down the side of the table as I tried to take in everything that just happened. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my hands up to my cheeks, holding them, and breathing heavily. Soon I saw feet in my eyesight, than a familiar voice spoke.

"Need a hand?" Said the voice.

I nodded my head as a hand landed in front of my eye view. I grabbed it and was pulled into his arms, still shaken up a bit. Looking over Breckin's shoulder, I could see Cato had just finished beheading four dummies and was looking at me in Breckin's arms first with sadness, than anger. I hid my face in Breckin's chest, scared to look anywhere.

"What was that about?" Breckin asked looking at Cato who was still looking at us, but then turned away immediately, the second Breckin looked over there.

"N-nothing," I spoke turning around and continuing my net.

Once I had finished, I decided to go to the camouflage station. I would most likely need that a lot. The station wasn't out in the open like the rest of the stations. It was in the corner in like a small room, maybe for concentration?

I walked in to see no one in sight except the boy from District 12. He looked nice enough, or at least descent enough to not start something with me. I walked near him and saw that you could try to camouflage like a tree, a rock with moss, or like the ground with mud and leaves. I decided to try the rock with moss; seemed easy enough.

I picked up the gray paint brush, and used swift and gentle strokes to try and get the perfect texture. I was working perfectly fine until I tried to make the moss look real, but I was having a bit of a problem.

The boy beside me chuckled a bit. "Need help?" He asked offering me a hand. I nodded my head in return as he showed me the strokes to use.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"No problem. I'm Peeta by the way," He said introducing himself. While still watching him, I saw he tried to stick his hand out that looked like a tree, but then realized he had paint all over it, chuckled at himself and put it back down on the table. I laughed quietly at this.

"Colton," I said. I noticed his eyes wander to my patch saying District 4 on the side of my shirt. The smile on his face fell; he saw the reaping.

"You're her," He said deserving a confused look. "I mean the girl who froze at the reaping," He said restating what he had said just seconds ago.

"Oh uhh yeah," I said. I did look weak. That is the last thing I wanted, but my emotions took over me and I couldn't control it.

"You okay?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm fine," I said adding a sniff as I reminisced the day my life was changed forever. "Thanks," I added.

It was silent for a while as both worked on our camouflage, but was really a cover up for not knowing what to say. I had finally accomplished the look I was going for so I went to the sink to wash it off.

"Hey where you heading?" Peeta asked kindly.

"Net climbing," I said.

"Wait a second and I'll come with you?" He asked. I nodded my head and waited for him to clean his arm off.

When he finished, we headed into the line just as Breckin had finished climbing to the top. He started sliding down the net, than a few feet above the ground, jumped the rest of the way down. Once he was down, he came over and walked up to me, standing beside me.

"Hey pretty lady," Breckin said making me blush a deep red.

"Hi," I said quietly. Breckin threw his arm around me a little too fast, making me flinch a bit.

"Too fast?" Breckin asked. I nodded my head and he slid his arm around me gently this time. Peeta and Breckin introduced themselves to each other, then stood quietly as we waited impatiently for our turn.

I rested my head in the crook of Breckin's neck while it was Peeta's turn to climb the net. He was half way up, when he lost grip making the ropes jerk sideways and he fell with a loud _Boom!_ I saw his District partner walk up to him asking him if he was okay. He nodded his head then stood by the other people who went, the Careers, and waited for his District Partner.

Next, was the District 12 girl. She was very slender and a few inches taller than me. She wasn't as skinny as some of the other poor Districts which means she most likely hunted, but 'where' is the question. She had long, wavy, brown hair tied up in a tight side braid. She was very pretty. Almost as pretty as the District 1 girl.

She grabbed the netting and quickly began climbing to the top. Once she got up in a record time, she climbed back down to safety, indicating that it was my turn.

Breckin retreated his arm from around me and brought it back to his side. Walking closer to the net, I looked up to see how high it was; it was very high. Shaking, I clutched the rope like my life depended on it, even though there were mats to land on. I knew though, that I was going to most likely hurt myself because I have no upper body strength. Or any strength for that matter. I turned my head and saw Breckin walking over to me.

"Need help?" Breckin offered. I nodded my head in acceptance as he began lifting me up, but almost dropped me to the sound of loud yelling.

My eyes darted over to the side of the room to see Cato and a boy from another district yelling at each other. I looked at the side of the other boys shirt and saw that it was District 6. He looked about a year younger than me.

"Where's my knife?!" Cato yelled.

" I didn't take your knife!" District 6, rebutted back and from there, the fight escalated to the point where the trainer from the spear station and a couple Peacekeepers, had to break them up.

I felt something poke my side and I looked over to see Peeta smirking and looking up. My eyes followed the direction of where he was looking, and I saw the little girl from District 11, slipped into the ropes on the ceiling, playing with Cato's knife. I couldn't help, but laugh.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, after dinner and when I should've been in bed, my curiosity get the best of me. When we were leaving the Training Center, in the elevator, there was a button labeled "roof". I decided than, that I would sneak off around bed time and discover what was up there.

So, I followed through with my plan. I just left my room and checked on Breckin, to see him sound asleep. I stuck my head out of the other doorway leading to the hallway with the elevator in it. The coast was clear. Tip-toeing down the hallway, I walked into the elevator and violently continuously pressed the roof button. Finally, the elevator began moving. Once it stopped, I stepped out slowly and cautiously. No sign of life.

I walked further onto the roof, and saw the entire Capitol from here. Everyone was celebrating the Hunger Games, while the tributes, not including the Careers, were frightened. The city was lit up with bright lights, almost blinding. Even though it was a lot to see, it was beautiful. I walked closer to the edge and leaned against the glass railing, thinking.

Why did this happen to me? What did I do that is so horrible, to deserve this? I've lost everything and everyone I've ever loved and are now left with only one person. The Capitol is just too cruel. President Snow, only cares for himself, not the people. He invests in what's best to keep us all frightened of him and let me tell you, he's succeeding very well.

Looking over the railing, I saw how far down the drop was; probably over 200 feet. It could easily kill someone if they fell off. And that's what sparked any idea. Maybe if I jumped off, I wouldn't have to face a brutal and torturous death in the games. My mind got the best of me. Climbing onto the railing, I held on tightly for my life, not knowing when I wanted to fall. Maybe I'd wait a couple minutes, maybe even hours.

I had sat on the ledge for almost a half hour and was about ready to end it all, right here, right now. I slide my butt more off the railing when suddenly, I heard a voice only a feet away from me.

"You won't die if you jump," Said the deep, male sounding voice. That startled me and I slipped, losing my balance and I began falling to my death.

I got a falling sensation as the wind rippled through my hair. I opened my eyes just to peek to look at the city for the last time, when I noticed, I wasn't even falling. Looking up, I found myself wrapped tightly in someone's arms. I looked up at the mysterious person to see the face of Cato. Jumping back in fright, my lower back hit the glass railing hard. It was very painful.

Staring up at him for what felt like hours, I uneasily tore my eyes away from him and sprinted back to the elevator, scared. I violently began slamming the button for the 2nd floor. Finally the doors closed and the last thing I saw was Cato's confused face. I realized my heart was thumping loudly when I had finally caught my breath, but I didn't have much time because the elevator stopped.

The moment the doors opened, I sprinted into the hallway, opened the room door, than bolted into Breckin's room. I climbed into bed with him, pulled the covers over my head and snuggled into him. I could hear him moan something, but I ignored it as I drifted into dreamland.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'm trying to update more. Keep me posted about what you think! I'll even take criticism! I love hearing feedback from you guys! Thanks! **


	6. Too Close

**Sorry this chapter took me forever to post. With basketball, school and friends, it's hard to write, but I'm trying to write as often as possible. **

**I give all wrights to Suzanne Collins! I wish I wrote the Hunger Games though!  
**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up all alone in an unfamiliar room. Then I remembered that I snuck into Breckin's room last night when I got frightened by Cato on the roof. Sighing at how foolish I am, I flung my legs over the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I needed some time alone where no one would interrupt- "Hurry in the bathroom! You need to talk with Finnick!" Lidian screeched through the bathroom door. And there goes my alone time.

Quickly, I washed my blond locks and scrubbed my body top to bottom. When I finished, I shut the water off and grabbed my towel and began heading into my room. Laying set out on my bed, was my training uniform that all the tributes had to wear during training. While putting it on, I got a weird feeling like something was going to happen today. I tried to ignore it, but the feeling kept coming back.

Attempting to push the thought to the back of my head, I had just finished tying my shoes, so I walked out into the dinning room to see Lidian, Breckin, and Finnick sitting at the table. I walked in and pulled a chair out beside Breckin and sat down, beginning to eat my breakfast.

"I went to the knife throwing station, building a fire station, spear throwing and the net climbing station," Breckin said speaking to Finnick. I guess Finnick was asking about what he went to yesterday, which means he would be asking me the same question. I knew Lidian would be very disappointed and Finnick would just become more frightened for my life.

"Good. Today what were you planning on going to?" Finnick asked.

"Umm probably the knot tying, archery, knife throwing again and the poisonous berries," He said. Yesterday I had totally forgotten to go the poisonous berries one! I can't believe that completely slipped my mind!

"What are your best skills?" Finnick asked Breckin.

"Definitely knife throwing. My older brother showed me. He would practice knife throwing when he was my age, just incase he went into the games. He was pretty good too," Breckin told us.

"Good, just don't show off too much or you might get a target on your back by the careers. Only show off in front of the Gamemakers, okay?" I knew I wouldn't have to follow that because I was bad at everything. "What did you go to yesterday, Colt?" Finnick asked me.

"The knot tying station, camouflage station and the net climbing station," I answered not looking at him. I was too busy staring at the colorful foods on my plate. It almost disturbed me, how much color people in the Capitol need.

"You need to go to some weapons today. Please, Colt. I need you to be able to at least protect yourself in some way if someone comes after you," Finnick pleaded. I looked into his eyes to see care and love. I nodded my head in understanding. I guess I'm visiting the death machines today; not that I was looking forward to it.

**XXX**

Whisp! Went the knife Breckin had thrown at the target beside him. Looking at his target, the knife landed in the outer ring of the bullseye. That could still kill someone, or at least seriously injure them. Breckin was trying to teach me how to do knife throwing, but I couldn't figure out how to aim.

I had already gone to the poisonous berries station and reviewed everything I already knew. I even taught Breckin a few tips. After that, Breckin had offered to show me a few knife skills and that's how we ended up here.

"Just grab the knife and take a breath, squint one eye and flick your wrist," Breckin explained for the fourth time. I'm sure he was growing tired of trying to help me, the helpless girl, but he still never showed it in his tone of voice.

Nodding my head once again, I held my knife up shaking. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Breckin watching me very closely. Closing one eye, like he directed me to, I took a deep, almost shaky breath, and flicked my wrist, letting the knife leave my hand and almost missing the outer ring on the target. That would completely miss someone!

"I can't do this!" I exclaimed getting a bit irritated. Turning to look at Breckin, I saw the boy from District 3, looking evilly at me, holding a spear in his hand. I watched him as he threw the spear perfectly, making it fly right into the bullseye. Glancing back over at me, he smiled in achievement.

"Just relax," Breckin's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He came around back of me and held me waist up straight. "Always keep your back straight," He said. Soon his hands were crawling down my hair to find my wrist holding a new knife in it that he placed there. He held my hand lightly in his. I could feel my heart rate start picking up, at how close our bodies were. I really liked this. "Turn your head to look at the target. Always watch your enemy," He said turning my head slightly to look at the target. "Now just do this," He said in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. Taking my wrist, he flicked it back and forth with a lot of force, sending the knife right in the bullseye.

"I did it. I did it!" I turned around celebrating a new victory.

I faced Breckin and jumped in his arms, hugging him, my way of saying thanks. Wrapping my legs around him, I held him around his neck tightly in excitement. I could feel his giant hands resting on the bottom of my back. Looking over Breckin's shoulder, I could see Cato, burning holes in me. He looked pissed. I watched him as he threw his sword down and walked around the corner; somewhere I couldn't see him. That was… weird. Then while unwrapping my arms from Breckin's neck, I saw that same boy from earlier, looking at me with a sadistic smile, then turned the same corner as Cato. That honestly scared me.

Jumping down from Breckin, a huge smile was plastered on both of our faces. "Thank you Breck!" Pecking him on the cheek, I skipped over to the room we would be eating lunch in, with all the happiness in the world in me. I could hear Breckin snort after me as I walked over to use the bathroom.

I had been wandering around the halls trying to find the bathroom for some time. I had just reached my second dead end and when I was about to turn around, I felt someone's cold fingertips brush on the back of my neck moving my hair to the side. My breath caught in my throat as the unfamiliar touch, continued to play with my hair.

"Hey gorgeous. I see you and Breckin being all feely touchy and I just don't seem to like it. I want you and no one else can have you," Said a deep, fearless sounding voice. My bet, was that this was the boy from District 3 that was eyeing me down all day, but he never came near me before.

For some reason, I had a small strength in me, to stand up for myself. I shook his arm off of my shoulder like I was invincible, but I could still hear my heart thumping in my head. "Leave me alone," I said thinking it sounded harsh, but came out more of a squeak, which gave me even less confidence in myself.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," He said putting his hand back on my shoulder, clearing my hair away. He started laying soft pecks on my neck with his rough lips. I was getting really scared of him and just as I was about to burst in tears, I heard my saviors voice.

"Colt! Colton! Where are you?" Said the male voice.

"You're dead to me now," He said in a dark voice, then disappeared.

"There you are," Breckin said. I turned around to see him, when tears started welling up in my eyes. I ran towards him and shoved my fragile, into his big muscular one. His arms immediately wrapped around me, holding me closely, protectively.

"What were doing back here?" He asked into my hair. I just hold him tighter, making him drop the question. "C'mon the gamemakers are looking for you," Breckin said turning us around and walking out of the long maze-like hallways.

When we arrived back into the training center, all the gamemakers were looking at us. Even some of the tributes, including Peeta and Cato, were looking at me. Sucking up my tears, I walked over to the fire making station. While halfway across the training center, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning around rapidly, I met the eyes of District 3 and he looked pissed as ever. I was honestly more scared now, than I have ever been in my entire life.

Breaking eyesight from him, I continued walking over to the fire building station where no one was, not even the trainer. He was probably on his break or something, but that didn't stop me. I was just about to pick up the two sticks, when a knife went soaring millimeters away from my head and into the wall. I collapsed scared and began screaming and crying. Someone almost tried to kill me and we weren't even in the games.

I turned around with my eye sight cloudy, still crying uncontrollably, I saw District 3, with a sly smile on his face, bringing more terror into my eyes. The tears, they just wouldn't stop. I felt as if I was falling off a building and my face wasn't finding the ground. Like this hell I was living in, would never end.

At least three Peacekeepers and two trainers came over, surrounding me while everyone else sat there and watched except Breckin. He was busy fighting his way through the Peacekeepers and trainers, contumeliously exclaiming "I'm her District partner!"

My meltdown became very big. I was sobbing like I had never sobbed before, game makers were saying things like "She shouldn't be in the games!", "We can't let her go", "This is all too much for her,". I almost smiled at how they even thought about not letting me go in, but that wasn't even why I was even being like this. A boy, who was watching me and touching me, threw a knife at me head, only missing it by millimeters. Trust me when I say, my life really did flash before my eyes.

Eventually, I was carried out of the training center, because they couldn't control me. I was brought to my room and locked in it as I cried to myself.

"You were carried out?!" Lidian screamed at me. It was now dinner time and Breckin was back from the training center. I hadn't completely calmed down and I still jump at every noise, but I'm not sobbing at least.

"Well?!" Lidian yelled at me again and she stood up, pounding her fists against the table, creating a loud banging noise. I couldn't even respond to her yelling, I was so frightened. I definitely was going to be an easy kill in the games.

"Stop yelling at her!" Breckin screamed standing up for me.

"She needs to understand that this is life or death! She just brought our entire team down because of her little incident today!" Lidian was completely furious. I'd never seen someone so angry.

"Let's see a knife almost thrown into your head and see how you like it!" Breckin said raising his knife at the table and aiming it at Lidian. I knew that Breckin was perfect at knife throwing, but I couldn't tell if he was just messing around or would really throw it at her head. Repulsed and scared for her life, she backed up quickly, clutching her chest in surprise. I couldn't handle this.

I stood up from the table and I felt the tension decrease just a bit. Everyone held the position with a little less force as I stood up walking away from the kitchen and into my room. I lightly closed the door and sat on my bed, watching the fish tank for hours.

**XXX**

When it eventually became dark, I decided to revisit the roof. For some reason, I wanted Cato to be up there. Whenever I said his name, my heart skipped a beat. Something about him really drew me to him, but I would never tell him that.

Stepping out of the elevator, I scanned the rooftop, to find no Cato there. That was a bit of a disappointment, but that didn't discourage me from overlooking the few. Walking over to the same railing I almost ended my life on yesterday, I thought the events that happened today.

I know my little outburst was quite unnecessary and now I probably put a huge target on my back by everyone. They all most likely think I'm an easy opponent and the easiest kill, and they are probably right, but I'm fighting for my life too. I can't lose that easily… can I?

Thoughts in that nature, kept running through my head, but were broken when I heard footsteps behind me. Afraid it was District 3, my head quickly turned, only to see Cato. He didn't look like his fierce self. Continuing to walk, he ended up stopping right next to me. We both stood side-by-side, leaning against the railing, looking over the Capitol.

"Thought I'd find you here," He said breaking the comfortable silence. "You okay?" He asked looking at me. Facing him, I could sense the sadness and care in his eyes. This wasn't the usual him. He's usually cocky, arrogant, very controlling, and mostly fierce and strong. Not soft and sweet.

"I'm fine, thanks," I mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure?" He asked once again. For some reason, I threw myself at him, like a magnetic pull, was pushing me towards him. I melted right into his body as he held me and I broke down.

"I can't go in there Cato. I don't wanna die," I wept. He was stroking my hair and saying "shh" into my ear, very calmly.

"I won't let anyone touch you," He said. Then a question popped into my head. Why was he being so nice to me. Usually he's too scary to even approach, much less throw yourself into his arms. But somehow, this felt right. It was very comforting. So much, that I don't mind being in his arms anymore. I would love to stay in them forever, but I know that can't happen.

"Why are you being like this?" I squeaked out. He looked down at me, taking a step back.

"I don't fight an easy kill. It's no fun," A sly smile spread across his face.

I jumped back and ended up with my back against the wall. There went the sweet Cato that was here just seconds ago. He began walking up to me and I inched closer into the wall, if that was even possible. I didn't know what was happening, but the fact that Cato was almost trying to be seductive, made me feel… good. He put his left hand against the wall next to my head and brought his head close to mine.

"What's wrong princess? Don't like this look?" He teased, close to my ear. I could even feel his hot breath, sending chills up my spine. My breathing began quickening. I knew he was just kidding. He manipulated my feelings!

"Get off of me," I croaked out, trying to sound demanding, but failed.

Cato laughed a low chuckle, getting closer to my face. His hot breath spread across my lips, as his got closer to them. Eventually, his lips lingered on mine and his hand landed on my cheek. Something about him, maybe how easily he could make me feel good about myself, drew me too him. I just couldn't get enough. Soon, my lips joined in with his. The kiss ended too soon for me.

I could feel my body being moved before I could react. When I was brought back to reality, I found myself in Cato's arms as he leaned against the glass wall looking over the Capitol. I melted right into his arms perfectly. I couldn't tell if he was playing me or not, but I felt safe in his arms. Curling up into a little ball, I could feel his arms wrap around me and tighten them as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! It means a lot when you guys do!**


	7. Unexpecting

**Sorry it took forever to update! I've been so busy with basketball, homework and I was just recently sick and all I wanted to do was sleep. Literally I slept for 3 days straight. Anyways on with the story! Don't forget to rate!**

* * *

Feeling the cool wind against my skin, my eyes opened, to the see the sun just rising over the Capitol. I've never seen a sunrise, only heard about them. You can't see a sunrise or a sunset in District 4 in the Victor's Village. The only place you can see one, is on top of the Hemlocke mountain.

The colors the sun turned to, I had never seen before. There was a gorgeous golden shade that reminded me of the first time I'd seen Cato in his Greek armor at the Tributes Parade. The gold covered the entire Capitol, with a layer of pink and red surrounding it. I've never seen something as beautiful as a sunrise. Too bad this would be one of the last ones I'd ever see.

When I heard breathing coming from underneath me that obviously wasn't mine, I remembered that I was laying in the arms, of a vicious killer. Cato Valent. I looked down at him, to see the look of an angel on his face. His blond hair, was swept over to one side, his eyes blue eyes were closed, and his merciless smile no longer on his face. I wish he was frozen like that. To never have sweat dripping down his face and his hair sticking out in all different directions, like he was either training, or fighting someone. Or his hostile blue eyes open, like he was filled with evil. Or that his monstrous smile never appeared on his face again after he finished another kill. My heart rate sped up a bit knowing that this Cato, lying in front of me, wasn't real and never would be. It was almost like he's just a figure of my imagination.

I pulled myself out of his grip and stood up trying not to make a sound. Before walking away, I looked down at the dazzling and innocent, blond male in front of me. I would never get a chance like this again, because in two days, we are going into the arena. Bending down next to his sleeping body, I placed a soft kiss on his lips, wishing his would respond, but they never did. Sighing as I stood up, I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. When the doors open, I pressed the 4 button and as the doors were closing, I peeked out them to see the body of Cato moving as he sat up.

The doors finished closing and I looked down to the ground. If I had only stayed for a few more seconds, I would be able to be with him again. Being in his arms made me feel wanted, even if those weren't his feelings. It was a sensation I have never felt, even when Finnick was the only person I had left.

Finally arriving to my room, I walked in quietly hoping I didn't wake anyone up. I snuck into my room and curled up in a little ball under my covers, not able to sleep, but spent the next three hours, thinking about that blonde beauty.

**XXXX**

I could hear footsteps out my door and just as Lidian was about to knock on my door and scream 'wake up! We've got a big day ahead of us!' in her obnoxious, Capitol accent. I jumped speedily and opened the door before she could get there.

Lidian had tinted green skin today, with purple straight-as-a-pin hair, going along her lower back. She was wearing a shade darker than her skin colored lipstick and a glittery, earthy green eyeshadow. Her outfit was very feminine today. It was a long, deep purple dress, that looked almost like plastic, that went right above her knee. The collar went to her ears and covered her neck, only leaving the front to be shown. There were white buttons leading up the entire dress. I must say, she looked very pretty today.

"I'm awake," I said. A look of shock covered her face.

"Well hurry and get ready! We have a big day ahead of us!" I still couldn't escape those words., even for just one morning. I slammed the door in her face, receiving a humph back.

I did my usual morning routine, once again putting my training uniform on. Today was the day I perform my "skills" in front of the gamemakers to get a score on how well my skills are. I was a little nervous, seeing as today was the day I was going to be told if I was going to have a target on my back, blend in, or be killed first. Breathing softly to calm myself, I had throw my hair in a ponytail leaving a piece hanging on each side to sculpt my face.

I went into the dinning room and sat down watching everyone around me eat: I was too nervous to even pickup my fork. Looking up, I saw everyone's eyes on me waiting to see my next move.

"What?" I quietly asked.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Finnick asked across from me, while taking a sip of his water. I shook my head and sniffed my nose. We sat in silent for the next few minutes, when I noticed Breckin practically done.

"Umm, I'm gonna head down now," I said, standing up excusing myself.

"Good luck!" Finnick yelled to me.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Lidian screeched after. That only reminded me of the day of the Reaping. The day I was told my life was practically over.

"Wait! Hold up! I'll come with!" Turning around, I saw Breckin shoving eggs into his mouth as he pushed his chair out.

Quickly after swallowing, he rushed over to me and placed his arm on my lower back, holding me close to him. We walked out of the door and over to the elevator and waited to get in. When the doors opened, we walked in and Breckin pressed the Training Center level. Soon, the elevator stopped, but on floor 2. Oh no, HIS floor.

When the doors opened, it revealed Cato and his partner. They stepped in and stood as far away from me and Breckin as possible. I studied Cato's movements the second he entered the elevator. He looked enraged, irritated and sad. Maybe something happened? What I noticed the most, was how he never looked at me, not even a peek.

The doors opened and Cato rushed out, almost like he was a bomb just waiting to go off. Breckin and I strolled out and headed over to the chairs labeled 'District 4.' We both sat down and waited one-by-one as everyone entered the Training Center.

"Marvel Rictor," The voice sounded over the speakers startling me. I watched as Marvel popped up and his District partner wished him luck. He was a handsome boy who looked like he had much potential. I wonder who wanted him in the games, himself or his family.

I stayed silent for the next 30 minutes, until Cato's name caught me off guard.

"Cato Valent," The voice projected also shaking me a bit. I looked up at him, hoping to catch his eye sight to wish him good luck, but he wouldn't look over here. It seemed like he was debating in his head whether or not he should look over here.

"You ready for this?" A familiar voice broke me out of thought. Peering over at Breckin, I saw him calm and collected.

"No. I don't know what I'm going to do once I get in there," I said quietly, observing my hands. I felt a tug on my chin as fingers caressed it and soon Breckin's face was in my view.

"Just show them who you are," He reassured. I nodded my head and nuzzled it into his neck as he draped his arm over me. Once again, I watched everyone go in one-by-one. When Cato decided to leave after his district partner came back, he walked by me with a smirk on his face, indicating he did really well.

"Colton Hayes," Was projected over the tributes that were left. Taking a deep breath, I stood up allowing Breckin to hug me. He kissed the top of my head and let his lips linger there for a few minutes.

"You'll do great. I just know it," He spoke. I pulled away with a small smile on my face and began my long journey down the hallway, leading to the Training Center.

When I arrived in the room, I saw all the Gamemakers eating delicious looking foods and drinking fancy and expensive wine. Typical. Peering in more, I saw the room looked exactly like it usually does during Training, except everything was pushed closer together, so the tribute showing their skill didn't have to walk far. The Training Center, felt unfamiliarly empty, a feeling not normal to me. Walking in front of the Gamemakers, I noticed they weren't paying attention to me.

"Echem," I spoke, my fail attempt at getting their attention. "Hello?" I said a little more firm, turning all their heads. Smiles of approve appeared on their faces as they all sat down waiting for me to put a little show on.

"Colton Hayes, District 4."

* * *

**I know it's really really short! I just wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger! And make you guys think about what she might do! MWAHAHHA I know I'm evil! Anyways review and tell me what you guys think about the story so far and what you think she might be doing in the Training Center! Thanks! I'll try to update more and more and a lot faster for you guys if I get a lot of reviews! Thanks! 3**


	8. Scores and Interviews

**Sorry for like the two week wait! I had such a writers block and when I had time to write, I was so unbelievable tired! I have basketball everyday and when I get home I usually sleep and my weekends are jam packed! Once again sorry for such a long wait, but I think this is a really good chapter! Okay enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- the Hunger Games was written by Suzanne Collins, but I wish I could write like her!  
**

* * *

"So what did you do Breckin?" Finnick asked. Breckin and myself had finished showing our skills to the Gamemakes, and was back in our room, sitting on the comfy, black, leather couch, talking about what happened in the Training Center with Finnick, while waiting to see our training scores.

"Threw knives," Breckin stated, proud of himself. I felt his chest under my head, breath in a big breath. I was laying on the couch with my head on Breckin's chest and his arms around my waist.

"How bout you Colt?" He asked, probably hoping I did something that would get me a decent score. As I was about to answer his question, the TV turned itself on and was on Caesar Flickman and Claudius Templesmith. They chitchatted for a while about how well they think we did, then began the serious stuff and told us our scores.

"As you know, the tributes were rated on a scale 1-12 after three days of careful evaluation. From District 1, Marvel, with a score of 9," Caesar began. A picture of Marvel came up and next to his face, was a large number 9.

All the careers got a score between 8 and 10. Based off of Cato's 10 score, I was going to guess he would be the leader. Next was the District 3 male, he got a 7. That's pretty good considering the condition he was living in. The girl got a score of 5, I wish her luck, but I'll probably get lower. Breckin was up next.

"From District 4, Breckin with a score of 9!" Casaer actually sounded pretty happy for us for once.

"Great score! Oh sponsors are going to be flocking around to sponsor you!" Lidian said. Well we know that she was overjoyed.

"Now that's a score I want to see!" Finnick said giving Breckin a high five.

"Good job Breck!" I rejoiced. Turning around, I faced him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I was very proud of him, at least he'll survive. He has a really good chance of winning too. If I can't, which I know won't happen, then I know he can win.

All too quickly as the rejoicing started, it stopped so everyone could hear what I had gotten. I crossed my fingers and even my toes, hoping I wouldn't get such a bad score. I would want to blend in.

"From District 4, Colton, with a score of…." Casaer started, when suddenly his eyes widened. Oh no. I closed my eyes as if that would stop the bad score from coming.

"A score of 12!" Casaer even cheered a little. I opened my eyes just as my mouth fell open slamming against the ground. Everyone began cheering for me, but I have no idea why I got such a score.

"What did you do to get that score!?" Finnick asked almost panicked.

"I-I don't know. I went in there and tried throwing a knife and almost missed the target and the Gamemakers started laughing, so I told them off and said how stupid theses games were," I was beyond freaked out. A target was now placed on my back, and there was no way to shake it off.

"Why would you do that?! They're going to punish you and us!" Lidian screeched. I cringed back into Breckin as he held me tighter around the waist, attempting to comfort me from Lidian's yelling.

"Don't yell at her like that!" Finnick yelled back. I just couldn't take it anymore. Breaking Breckin's grip on my waist, I got up and sprinted into my room, locking the door.

**XXX**

"You look spectacular!" Gito exclaimed as I turned for the last time in front of the mirror in my room. It was time for the interviews and I was freaking out.

"I don't feel like it. I don't want to go out there, Gito," I said with a sigh.

"You must. It's only a few minutes of questions. Just relax okay?" He said. Gito held his hand out for me to take as he sat on the bed. Taking it, he led me to the bed and sat me next to him. He held both of my hands on my lap and looked me in the eye. "You will do great. Just pretend you're talking to me, Finnick or Breckin. Okay? We'll all be there, just in different places. You can do this," He reassured me. For a moment, I believed every word he said. Nodding my head, I stood up and held my head high.

"Okay. I can do this. You're right," I assured myself while pacing and trying to balance in my six inch pumps.

Gito had me squeezed into a fancyish dress that was tight on top, but the bottom was puffy and poked out all around me. It was a crème color and it came above my knees. The top had a flower on it that was different shades of brown that spread across the entire top part and some down the puffy part. My shoes were a very light pink and six inches tall that had a strap that wraps around my ankle.

My hair, was in a loose braid with some hair strands not in the braid just blowing around to give a natural look. On my head, the stylists put a crown made of flowers and leaves in my hair. It was so gorgeous. My makeup, was a vibrant pink on my eyelid with a dirt like colored brown near my eyelashes and brown eyeliner.

The jewelry looked so expensive! There was a white and beige bracelet that was thick, with a gold circle going around the bracelet separating the two colors. They rings were a little soft pink flower with a pearl in the middle, connected to two solid gold rings and two gold rings with diamonds on them. I was wearing gold hoops that gave my face a heart shaped figure. And last but not least, I was allowed to wear my mothers necklace, bringing the entire outfit together.

I walked out into the hallway full of tributes and might I say all the girls looked gorgeous and all the guys looked handsome. The only people I really paid attention to, were the careers. I don't know why, but every time I walk into a room, my eyes always seem to dart around the room looking for the careers.

When my eyes landed on Glimmer, I saw her wearing a peach colored dress that was leather holding her boobs, and the rest was puffy. It was almost like mine. I don't think Gito will be too happy to hear about that. Next was, Marvel. He was in a tight fitting blue suit, that brought out his muscles and made them look fuller. After him, stood Clove. Her dress was orange. Holding her boobs, was a puffy like fabric that stuck up and under that, was an orange belt tightly wrapped around her small, delicate body. The bottom of her dress was a heavy, silk like fabric that went to her ankles. Almost like a ball gown.

After her, stood him. Cato. He looked handsome as ever. He was wearing an all black suit. The blazer looked like it was made out of snake skin and it hugged his muscles perfectly, almost making me melt. He wore black slacks along with black dress shoes. He was all jazzed up and behind all the fancy clothes, I could see the Cato, that I was mysteriously falling for.

"You look breath taking," A voice said breaking me out of my thoughts. I jumped back right into someone's arms. Peering up, I saw Breckin smiling down at me.

"Thanks Breck. You look pretty handsome too," I added with a smile as he kissed my forehead. Breckin was wearing a white tux with a black tie sticking out the most. His hear was gelled back and into spikes, making it so you could see his gorgeous green eyes.

Together, Breckin and I watched all the tributes before us, have their interview, but only Cato's caught my attention.

"Welcome, from District 2, the Marvelous… Cato!" The audiences cheer was loud and you could definitely hear the ladies in the crowd screaming their love to him. It almost made me.. Jealous.

Cato strutted on the stage with a huge million-dollar smirk on his face that would make any girl melt. As he sat down, he made a little wave to the crowd than turned to Caesar as the crowd was quieting down.

"I see a lot of ladies have a little crush on you," Caesar joked, but he had no idea how much it almost hurt to hear that other girls like him.

"Ha, what can I say? It's the biceps I think," Cato joked while flexing. I don't know if he was trying to be charming, or just threatening us by showing off his muscles so we know what we were going against in the arena.

"Now, tell us, are you prepared?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, I have been my whole life. It's the moment I've been training for. I'm ready to win this thing!" Cato said as the audience erupted in cheers.

"Are you a fighter?" Caesar said, intriguing the audience even more.

"Yeah, I'm ready to fight and bring honor to my district," Cato said coolly.

"Do you think anyone else will be in the alliance this year?" Caesar really wants to know a lot about Cato. I think he's one of Caesar's favorite tributes this year.

"I don't know, not unless someone proves their worthy and loyal, but once that loyalty is broken, they might as well take their last breath," That gave me shivers just thinking that the same arms that held me the other night, are the same arms that will kill innocent people.

"One last question. So you're confident, strong and a fighter, so tell us, how do you fight Cato? What are your techniques?"

"I'm very violent and aggressive, but the techniques you'll have to find out on your own. Just watch me in that arena and you'll know exactly who will come out alive," Cato said flashing his award winning smile.

"Cato everyone!" Casear said as the buzzer went off. Cato stood up and shot a smirk at the audience than walked off the stage with his shoulder brushing past mine. My eyes followed him, to see Glimmer fan-girling over Cato. She was clinging off of him and it broke my heart that he just smiled and didn't shove her off. I don't know why I would think he would like me, I'm such an idiot.

I guess I was so lost in my train of thoughts, that I didn't hear my name called, until someone pushed me a little up the stairs. I turned around to see Breckin giving me the hand motion to walk. Doing as he said, I stepped foot on the stage, the lights blinding me and the screams and cheers from the audience echoing in my ears. Once my eyes adjusted, I walked forward to sit on the round, white, chair all the tributes before me had sat on during their interviews.

"Well look how beautiful you look! You might just be the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on! Isn't that right everyone?" Caesar egged on the audience. They responded with a loud cheering and a genuine smile danced along my lips.

"Thanks," I said quietly as Caesar smiled down at me.

"Hmm, that's an interesting necklace you're wearing. It's magnificent," Caesar sounded astonished.

"Oh, thanks. It's my mom's," I almost started choking up, but I can't let the Capitol see me all vulnerable, even though it might get me sponsors for sympathy.

"Well I hope she hears me say it's wonderful!" He said sounding genuine, but the only thought running through my head was, 'too bad she won't be able to hear it'. "So tell me, what's it like being friends and living with THE Finnick O'dair," Caesar asked. How'd he know about me living with him? Whatever it's the Capitol, they know everything.

"He's a really good guy, more than you give him credit for. We've been inseparable since the day we met, five years ago. He's always there for me," I probably would've shared where we met and more details like what Caesar was fishing for, but that's one of my only memories that really make me happy, and I'm not about to share that with everyone.

"Interesting. So tell us, are you a fighter?" I could hear everyone go silent to hear my answer. I'm sure you could even hear a pin drop.

"No," I said silently.

"Why is that?" Caesar asked sounding interested and sympathetic. I didn't want to explain the real thing, so I just replaced seeing my mom dying with the first time I saw the Hunger Games.

"Umm ever since I saw the first Hunger Games, I just haven't been able to stomach the fact that kids are killing kids, so I swore to never hurt anyone. I most likely won't make it out of the arena alive," I said quietly.

"Very good reason, and I have faith in you Colton, all of us do. Isn't that right?" Caesar asked the audience and everyone stood up cheering and clapping for me. I couldn't stand how these people were clapping for me when I'm telling them they are monsters.

"How did you get the 12 than if you aren't a fight?" Caesar asked very confused.

"You'll just have to keep your eye on me in the arena to figure that out," I said trying to get sponsors for myself and Breckin.

"Keeping us guessing huh? Well one last thing, you're a stunning and sweet girl, is there a special boy back home in District 4?" He asked resting his elbows on his knees. I shook my head denying it. "C'mon there's got to be someone!" He said sounding astonished.

"Nope, no one," I said confirming my head shake.

"How bout here than? New people, new beginnings," He asked again.

"I've seen someone, but he's very frightening to approach, in all honesty, I'm scared of him," I said blushing a little.

"Well I wish you the best of luck, in and out of the arena," He said sweetly and meaningful.

"Thank you. I wish you luck in the real world. Oh and by the way, I'm diggin the hair," I said adding a little humor so I wasn't all boring. I gave Caesar the biggest smile I could muster up as everyone laughed.

"I'm loving this girl! Good luck Colton! Hope to see you again!" He kissed my hand and I walked off the stage, only to be engulfed in a huge hug once I was out of sight of the audience.

After all the interviews, I was walking back to my room by myself because after Breckin went, Finnick and him wanted to finish watching the interviews in the room, but I wanted to go to the roof seeing as it would probably be the last time I would ever see this and I needed a little time to think

Tomorrow was the day. The day I would be sent to my death to be killed by someone my age, or maybe even younger. Or starve to death. Or get an infection or die. The possibilities are endless, but either way, I was no where near ready. Physically and emotionally. Tomorrow, I would be such a wreck.

I don't know what I will do, or what my plan will be when I get onto that platform, but I just want to make it past the blood bath, I guess I'd be in good shape than. Maybe I'll try to grab the closest bag to me and than sprint into the forest. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

After around twenty minutes, I decided I would head back to my room,. On my way to the elevator, I felt a tug on my arm and was pulled into the dark corner on the roof where there wasn't much light.

"So you're scared of me huh?" Said a low voice that I've heard before.

"Cato?" I asked quietly.

"You should be," He said pushing me into the wall and then disappearing, leaving me in my own thoughts. Scared, I raced over to the elevator and into my room, changed into pjs, and went back to Finnick's room. He held me tightly as I enjoyed my last night with him.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? Was it good? Are you excited for the next chapter? Please comment and follow! I want to hear your input and what you think, good or bad! Okay thanks guys!**


	9. In the Room

**I'm so sorry for the long waits. But here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Waking up in the familiar room, I realized today was the day. The day I was facing my death. In just a few hours, I would be in an arena with someone who would kill me. Immediately as reality rushed through my veins, I began rapidly shaking. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. My breath quickened up at a fast pace, when suddenly Finnick woke up. His arms held me tighter as he moved a piece of hair out of my face and placed a soft peck on me cheek almost making my breath go back to normal.

"Colt, it's okay. Relax. Everything's gonna be okay," He assured me, but I know it was just for the moment. He pulled me closer to him and held me tightly in his embrace. My body still wouldn't stop shaking, like I almost couldn't control it at this point.

I admit, I was scared. I was more than scared. I was scared for my life. I don't want to die an extruciating death. I want to die from old age. I want to die naturally like in my sleep. I want to watch, with my grandchildren running around in the front yard playing with each other, and my hand held by my husband and my children sitting right next to us. I don't want to die, because I was thrown in an arena with blood thirsty teenagers who have to fight to the death.

"Shh, it's okay," He repeated. He kissed my lips very lightly, like a brotherly way. He somehow managed to get me into the shower in my room.

I almost didn't want to come out of the shower. I wanted to waste as much time as possible so I didn't have to go in the arena, possibly ever. Like maybe the Peacekeepers wouldn't find me and just forget about me. But I knew that, that wasn't going to happen.

When I finished, I hid my face in my wet, blonde hair as I walked into my room, with my towel wrapped tightly around my brassiere. I found the outfit I would be wearing in the arena laying nicely on my bed. That showed how much more realistic this was. Lidian or one of the Avox's must've done that cause it wasn't there last night when I changed into my pjs. I threw the outfit on including the jacket and boots.

I headed out to the table to eat a quick breakfast. I don't know if it's better to go into the arena on a full stomach or not. It might slow me down and also, it might build up my appetite during the arena, making me want to eat more and more. I decided on a small breakfast. A piece of toast and one egg. I could feel the tension and sacredness in the room. Everyone was silent.

"Well I hope to see you two again. It was nice going to know you kids. Best of luck," Lidian said in her usual chirpy voice. I'm sure she's said that many times before us, but I still can't help to take it to heart. Luck is what I'll need on my side.

Once Breckin and I had finished our breakfast, Peacekeepers grabbed our forearms, and pulled us onto a very large ship that would probably fly us to the arena. I was seated in the middle of Breckin and Peeta, which was right across Cato and the District 3 boy. Two women who worked for the Capitol were walking around inserting something in people's arms. One of the two woman walked up to me and waited to place the object in my arm.

"Give me your arm," She spoke harshly.

"What is that?" I hesitated.

"Your tracker," She said. Yanking my wrist, she put the little machine up to the crease of my elbow, pressed a button and where the tip of the machine was placed, my arm lit up, indicating the tracker being put into place.

When she released my arm, I rubbed the spot she put it in and took a big breath, attempting to calm myself quickly. Resting my head on Breckin's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me in comfort. From across the small ship, I could feel Cato's eyes on me. Meeting his, his smirked a bit and shook his head disapprovingly.

Suddenly, the lights in the ship began flickering, than they shut off. I grabbed Breckin's wrist in fright and my breath got caught in my throat. Breckin kissed the top of my head and rests his cheek there.

"Shh it's okay," He whispered soothingly into my hear.

Soon, the ship landed and one-by-one, we got off beign lead by Peacekeepers down a long hallway. When my two Peacekeepers grabbed me, the stood awfully close to me, so close their arms were brushing against mine. I was very uncomfortable. When the hallway eventually ended, there was a room labeled "District 4 female".

This room, is where every female from District 4 has gone. Their last moment to say goodbye to their mentor. And the place they were shipped off to, to be the Capitol's entertainment.

Before I could even react, I felt my body being shoved into the room, and then heard the door slam. My body didn't fall, because I was caught in someone's arms. Peering up, I saw the person I love the most… Finnick.

Clinging onto him like I never have before, I let the tears pour out. This right here, might be the last time I get to see my best friend, my savior, my family. Holding him tighter, I felt him squeezing my delicate, limp body, never wanting to let go. He cupped my face in his giant hands and put our foreheads together.

"I won't let anything happen to you in there. I will get sponsors. I promise," Finnick said into my ear.

"Please don't make me go in there," I whispered only so he could hear me. I didn't want the cameras in these rooms to pickup our conversation. All of Panem didn't need to hear or even see, my last few moments with Finnick.

"I don't want you to. Look, I have something for you," Finnick said. Digging into his pocket, I saw him pull out a very familiar locket. My mother's locket. I turned around allowing him to put the necklace on. When the necklace was clasped, I turned back around, to see him holding out his lucky bracelet.

The bracelet was made of leather, and held together by a button. It was one of the most expensive looking things you could find in District 4, but he didn't buy it. He made it. He calls it his lucky bracelet because it was his token in the games, and he survived. He lived. I can only hope his luck will rub off on me.

He buttoned it on my wrist, and bent down, kissing it softly with his lips. His lips broke away, when a voice was projected on the loud speaker.

"30 seconds," Said the robotic voice.

Right here and than, it all hit me. This was real. I have 30 seconds left of my life that isn't in danger. Once realization hit me, my breath quickened up again and I started hyperventilating and the tears were now rolling down my cheeks non stop. Grabbing onto Finnick's shoulder, I pulled him close to me, holding him tightly around his waist. Quickly, he grabbed me and pushed me further into his chest, not wanting to let go.

"Don't go into the Cornucopia. Most people die there. I want you to run. I need you to run. Run until your legs burn, run until your heart is about to fall out of your chest. Don't start fires at night and get to water. You need to stay hydrated," Finnick said quickly, reminding me of all the things he's ever told me about the games, just the shortened version.

"I c-can't do this. Please don't m-make me go Finn," I pleaded, crying into his chest.

"I would do anything in my power-" Finnick began, but the voice on the loudspeaker, cut him off mid-sentence.

"20 seconds," Only 20 seconds of my life not being in danger.

"Please Finn!" I cried. Whenever I cried , it always broke Finnick's heart, even just a few tears. I can't even imagine how all this is just eating him up inside, and he can't do anything about it. I wrapped my arms around him so tightly, you'd have to pry me off. I could hear sniffling in my ear, making me want to stay with him.

"I never want you to leave me Colt," He cooed into my eat, but almost panicky.

"Finn you can't let them do this! Your everything to me! You're my rock! Without you always hear to calm me, I most likely won't get past the Cornucopia. Please Finn!" I begged.

"15 seconds," I only had 15 seconds of my life not being in danger.

Because I wasn't in my tube yet, 5 peacekeepers came barging in through the door.

"Ms. Hayes, you need to go now," Spoke the peacekeeper in the front.

"No!' I screamed into his face louder than ever. I held Finnick so tight, I could feel all the blood rushing to my fingers. The peacekeepers didn't like this at all, so all of them took hold of me and began pulling me off of him while I was kicking and screaming. Luckily, I kicked one in the face making him stumbling back and another where the sun don't shine. With the last chance he got, Finnick kissed my forehead forcefully, while the peacekeepers tugged harder. Finally, my limp arms let go feeling like they would be pulled out of their sockets.

"Finn no! Don't leave me!" I screamed.

"I love you Colton," He said as a tear dripped down his face, breaking my heart even more. I was now being shoved into the tube that would bring me to my death.

"Finn, I love you!" I yelled over all the commotion.

"I love you too Colt. Stay alive! I need you!" He yelled over my screams.

"Don't forget me," I whimpered.

"Never," Was the last word I heard, before my body gave up and I lost the fight of my life. Once the peacekeepers arms left my body, the tube closed, not allowing me to escape. Still not ready to give up, I began banging on the glass tube trying to get out, when suddenly it began moving up.

Looking up, I felt a bright light shining on me. Finally when my eyes adjusted I saw the I was in the arena and tears were still overflowing my sight. Now was the official countdown to the end of my life.

60

59

58

57

56

55

I refused to move, so I sat down on my platform and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Peeta giving me a sympathetic look. I really hope he makes it. Looking around until my eyes spotted Katniss, I could see a confused look covering her face. When my eyes landed on Breckin, kept a hard face, but in his eyes, you could see the sadness this was causing him. I knew just by his eyes that he felt terrible, but he couldn't show any signs of weakness.

45

44

43

42

41

40

Searching around the Cornucopia, right in the mouth of it, I could see all the weapons that would be killing innocent children, most likely including myself. There were also bags scattered around the field.

31

30

29

28

27

My heart was racing faster and faster and I could feel the last few tears fall down my face. Peering around at the younger tributes, I could see the scared expressions covering their faces. Looking at the Careers, they were all in their running positions and ready to win this thing. I could see the devil in each one of their eyes.

15

14

13

12

11

I wanted to kill myself right here. The plan I had thought on the roof, was no use. I couldn't run even if I tried, my legs just couldn't carry the weight of my body I think. Maybe, I should just stop off the platform and be blown sky high.

8

7

6

5

Not much more to think about at this point, so I kept myself seated. That's how I'm playing.

4

3

2

1

And there went a flash of all the 23 other figures, fighting till their last breath.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! **


	10. Getting to know my arena

**Sorry for such a long wait. It might be a while again for another chapter because exams are coming up. But please keep reviewing! Thanks!**

* * *

Darting my head around the arena to see what everyone was doing. It seemed like everyone I could pick out had a different strategy. To my right, I could see Peeta running as fast as he could, dashing into the forest without grabbing a weapon or even any supplies. To my left, Katniss was sprinting to the nearest set of backpacks. Straight forward and in the mouth of the Cornacopia, were the careers running and picking up their specialty weapon and brutly began killing everyone in sight. Looking all around, I didn't find that blonde headed boy I was looking for, Breckin. I just hoped that he survived.

As the blood bath continued, I could smell the iron smell of blood as it poured out of every person that was stabbed or swung at. Just by the smell of the blood, I started gagging, but I had to hold it in. Soon, there were at least 10 lifeless bodies lying around the Cornucopia.

A girlish shriek brought me out of my train of thought. Following the sound, I could see Katniss getting attacked by someone, but before they could lay a finger on her, Clove, a career, killed him, by throwing a knife into his back. But her next target was Katniss. The knife left her hand just as quickly as she picked up, but Katniss blocked it using her new backpack. Thank god.

Watching even close, I saw Cato, slaughter a young boy who looked to be about 14. A smirk appeared on his gorgeous face. This was the same beauty that held me just the night before. I couldn't even believe what my eyes were seeing as he killed person, by person. After killing a girl looking around 16, his eyes spotted me, still curled up in a ball on my platform. I'm still surprised the Capitol hasn't done anything to get me off of this, seeing as this was almost like a sign of rebellion. Just as soon as Cato's eyes met mine, they tore away and continued killing more teenagers. He ignored me, just like that.

Not a moment later, a girl looking to be about 18, ran towards me, a spear in hand, but before she could touch me, I was swooped up by someone. My body began violently shaking as a reflex in the person's arms as they continued to run, not looking back. Looking into the eyes of my savior, I met Breckin's face. Without stopping, he ran deep into the forest, while the girl continued to chase us. Turning in Breckin's arms, I saw the girl very far behind us and starting to slow down. So, soon Breckin came to a stop and put me down under a tree.

"Where did you go?!" I yelled. I didn't even see him run off his platform, it was like he disappeared in thin air.

"I grabbed a few weapons and 2 bags just in case I found you. Here, " He said handing me a knife, but instinctively, I dropping it, my hand beginning to shake. Curling up in a little ball under the tree, I began rocking myself back and forth.

"I know you don't want it, but you need to take it. Please. It will keep you safe and help me sleep," He pleaded with me. Knowing I wouldn't win this fight, I agreed and took it in my still shaking hand. I placed it in the outside pocket of my new backpack that Breckin got for me.

"Thank you," I quickly spoke.

"Of course, now… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU T HINKING NOT MOVING?!" Breckin quietly yelled at me, trying to not have other tributes hear us.

Flinching back at Breckin's sudden outrage, I hit my back against the tree I was sitting under.

"I'm sorry Colton, I just don't want to see you getting hurt," He said quietly to me. He sat next to me with his back up against the tree too and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry too. I just can't do these sick, twisted games," I said quietly, hoping no cameras would pick up what we were saying.

"What happened back in that room Colton to make you like this? What aren't you telling me," He pestered. I knew he just wanted to help, but that last moment I had with Finnick, is mine and his moment, not to be shared with anyone.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I spoke almost in a whisper, but loud enough so Breckin could hear me.

"It's okay. C'mon, we should go find somewhere to camp," Breckin said standing up and pushing out a hand to give me.

Together we walked hand in hand, through the forest on our hunt to find the perfect spot to sleep. For hours, we had been walking with no luck in finding a spot for us. Before we knew it, the sun began setting and both of our stomachs were grumbling. At one point, I started getting so tired, that Breckin was no carrying me on his back. Right as I was lifted on it, we both heard something rustling in the trees.

"Don't move," I whispered so quietly, I didn't think Breckin heard it at first.

Both of our heads snapped back to the noise. As the noise got closer and closer, my stomach began twisting in knots from starvation and from being scared. Breckin very quietly set me down on the ground when suddenly, the object of the noise appeared; it was a rabbit. As we began walking closer to it, my stomach began grumbling, I just hoped it wouldn't scare it away seeing as this seemed to be the only food source we would have for a while. I haven't seen any animals in this arena yet.

Breckin being smart and taking this chance, I could see him take out his knife from the corner of my eye. Closing my eyes tightly knowing the rabbit's future, a few seconds later, I could hear the disturbing slushing noise of the rabbit being killed.

"Please do whatever you have to do," I said, while squinting one eye.

I walked up to a tree that was near us, set my bag down, and decided to take a look to see what was in it. Once the bag was opened, I took things out one-by-one. There was some matches, a rope, a knife, a water bottle and a sleeping bag attached to the bag. The sleeping bag was very thin, but worth something. Using the rope in the bag and decided to practice my rope tying, when I smelt something delicious. Setting the rope down, I walked over to Breckin.

"Is it done?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Here," He said handing me a piece. I sat down next to him and ate the leg in quiet. When the leg was gone, I ended up eating one more leg, then my stomach was completely full and Breckin had finished the rabbit. Once the rabbit was totally gone, it began getting dark out. I started yawning and leaned my head on Breckin's shoulder, using it as my personal pillow.

"Tired?" Breckin said with a small laugh at the end. Nodding my head, I closed my eyes. "Well it's not safe to sleep here, so let's sleep in this tree," He suggested. Knowing my life depended on where I slept, I agreed and stood up waiting for Breckin to pack our bags.

Once he finished, we climbed into the tree and to the highest and sturdiest branch we could find. Breckin laid out our sleeping bag and both of us squeezed into it. It was a tight fit, but once the sun went down, it got cold fast. When we were both situated, Breckin took the rope that I hadn't tied in knots, and wrapped it around our bodies so that we would fall out of the tree.

Before I could even close my eyes, the roof of the arena began showing all the faces of the Fallen Tributes. It was District 3 girl, the boy that tried to kill Katniss who I guess was the District 5 boy, District 6 boy and girl, District 7 girl, District 8 boy, District 9 girl and a few others were all dead. All gone. All those children wouldn't grow up to have a family, wouldn't fall in love, wouldn't have long lasting relationships. Wouldn't be able to follow their dreams.

In the process of seeing all those dead tributes, Breckin grabbed my hand making me smile when I noticed. I turned my head the other direction, when a small fire had caught my eye. I didn't bother saying anything to Breckin, allowing the girl to live. My eyes had only been closed for a few seconds, when I heard a blood curdling scream. I tightened my grip on Breckin's hands as tears solemnly rolled down my cheeks, one by one. He started rubbing his thumb up against the back of my hand, attempting to sooth me, but nothing could at this point.

The loud cannon went off a few moments later, announcing her death. The tears began coming even quicker now, when the scream of that girl, repeated on loop, over and over in my head. A few minutes later, an eruptions of laughs filled the air that was just filled with the screams of a dying girl. Without even thinking, I knew that the only people sadistic enough to laugh after killing a girl, would have to be the careers. Now, I had to stop my weeping, so we wouldn't get caught.

"Haha Cato!" One laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see her face!" A male voice said, but wasn't deep enough to be Cato.

"No! No please don't kill me!" said a shriek as a girl imitated the girl that was just killed. I didn't know Clove or Glimmer very well, but based off these few days we had in training together, I knew that Clove wouldn't be the one to make fun of someone, or at least like that. She was more cool and chilling than loud and obnoxious.

"That's actually a good impression," Said the voice of the man I was falling deeply for. "Hey loverboy, are you sure she went this way?" Was he talking to… no he couldn't be. Peeta wouldn't betray Katniss like that. But out of the shadows, came Peeta. He's a traitor! I bet everyone in the Capitol is just gushing about this story. Star-crossed lover gone wrong.

"Yeah I'm sure," Peeta's soothing voice broke the laughter. I still can't believe this. Then he began following what I soon figured out, was Marvel and Clove while Cato and Glimmer stayed behind a bit.

"Can't we just kill him now? He's just extra baggage," Glimmer asked with her sweet school-girl tone that any man would fall for.

"Not yet. He's our best chance of finding her," Cato said. I could already hear the dripping of murder seeping out of his every word. Glimmer giggled with happiness of wanting to find Katniss and killing her. I really hope Katniss is okay.

When the two of them walked away, I continued to cry silently in Breckin's chest as he wrapped his arms around my body, holding me tightly and keeping me warm. Suddenly, I heard a movement. Looking up I could see another body, but I could also here quiet sniffles coming from the person and that's when I knew who was sleeping right above us.

Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire.

* * *

**Here's the newest chapter! What'd you guys think? Do you like it? Please review! Thanks!**


	11. Fire Hazard

**Sorry for the long wait! I had exams all last week and the week before that I had the flu! But I finished this chapter tonight! It's going to be another wait for a new chapter because I'm extremly busy this week! But no worries.. this story will be finished!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins. I could only dream of writing something this amazing!**

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I heard shuffling coming from above me. Peering above me, I could see Katniss putting away her sleeping bag and getting ready to leave. I wanted to keep her safe and make sure Peeta didn't hurt her, so Breckin and I needed to get a move on. Poking Breckin, he woke up with a small startle, but I used my pointer finger and gave him the 'shh' sign. He understood, so I pointed up at Katniss and he understood, meaning he agreed with my plan.

"Katniss!" I called. She looked down surprised and almost fell out of the tree. "Can we tag along?" She nodded her head and we all got down from the tree.

"I'm just looking around to see what the arena is like and what types of animals are here," Katniss simply stated.

"That's perfect!" Breckin chimed in.

The three of us now, have been wondering around the arena all day trying to observe our surroundings while also hiding trying to not be spotted by any other tributes. We were nearing cliff, when a sudden smell of smoke filled my nose. Turning my head, I saw a huge forest fire erupting and heading right toward us.

"Fire! Run" I screamed as loud as I could so both Breckin and Katniss could hear me. Without a second to spare, Breckin grabbed my hand and started running with me falling slowly behind and Katniss leading the way up front.

The fire was trailing right behind us and moving quickly, surrounding us in a ring of fire. We had been running and running trying to escape the evil clutches of the fire because our lives obviously depended on it. Suddenly, Katniss stopped running and jumped to the side. Looking up to see what she was jumping from, I saw a fire ball coming right at Breckin and me. Breckin jumped to the side and because we were attached by the hand, my body unwillingly followed his, with the ball almost burning my side. I was so scared, I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest.

No stop, we kept running and running when the Gamemakers threw another fire ball at us, coming from the side and all of us ducked. Once again, barely missing my hair. Now fire was surround us, leaving a very little path to run through. We were about to take the risk and sprint through the small hole when the tree next to us collapsed. Katniss got away without a scratch, so did Breckin but the tree caught me, making me fall and let go of Breckin's hand. I had tripped and my leg was stuck underneath the tree. Just my luck. I could feel the burning sensation is it burned through each layer of my skin.

"Breckin! Katniss!" I screamed for my life. Suddenly, another fireball erupted, and I heard a girlish squeak. That was most definitely not Breckin, but Katniss. Tears began pouring out of my eyes. This might be the end of me. Burning on wood. Almost the same ending like my mom had, on a stack, in front of hundreds of people. But I can't give of that easily. I will fight, til the very end.

"B-Breckin! Please! Help me!" I screamed in fright. I refuse to lose this fight. He turned almost instantly and when his eyes fell on my body being trapped by this burning tree, they bugged out. Breckin darted over next to my half burnt body and began tugging at my arms, with all his strength, but I couldn't budge. At this point, I almost became hopeless. I tried crawling and grasping the dirt and pulling my body, but it was no use.

"Breckin.. don't leave me," I pleaded, helplessly.

"Never," I barely heard him over all the commotion. He tugged again and again, finally having my leg released. Looking down at my burnt body, I could see blood dripping down my leg where my pants used to be, but are now ashes. The fire was still building up around us as sweat began dripping from my forehead. I tried to stand up, but the second I did, I collapsed because I didn't have any balance in my right leg.

"Breck, I can't walk!" I screamed over the collapsing of another tree, but it wasn't anywhere near us. Quickly solving the problem, he picked me u and threw me on his back and began running. We caught up to Katniss and saw her waiting for us in an area not surrounded by fire.

Glancing down at my leg, I saw that it was all a bloody mess and still hurt. It felt like I was lying on a bed of nails and one at a time, each nail sunk deeper and deeper in my skin. Thinking about it more, made more tears run down my face and I was groaning quietly in pain. Glancing up I saw another fireball headed right towards us.

"Duck!" I screeched. Just as it came flying at us, Breckin jump so the side.

He lost his balance and both of us went tumbling down a huge hill. I could feel each speck of dirt and each leave rubbing against my leg, making unimaginable pain shoot through my entire body. The entire way down, my screams filled the air, when we came to an abrupt stop. Breckin got up, threw me back on his back, grabbed Katniss's hand and sprinted away, together. As a team.

Soon, we came upon a small body of water and without thinking, Katniss and Breckin sprinted into it, obviously bringing me down with them. The second my leg was doused in water, a feeling of overwhelming happiness took over me, but a few tears still slid down my face. Breckin turned to me and sorrow was in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Colt," He said with sadness seeping from each word. He looked so upset, but there's was nothing he could've done to stop it. It wasn't his fault.

"It's okay. Nobody could stop it. Katniss, are you okay?" She seemed to also have the same satisfying face on when we entered the water, that I had, as if she was also burned.

"My thighs pretty burned. You?" She winced as she looked down at it.

"My entire bottom right leg is burned. The skin is all gone," I answered. Just as she began to reply, we heard loud footsteps and whooping and hollering.

All three of us went quiet and still in the water. We tried to slowly maneuver ourselves behind a rock, so we weren't visible to whoever was coming. Peeking my head a little from out behind the rock, I could see the blond beauty my heart was stolen by. Soon after him, the whole career pack and Peeta trailing behind, were there.

"Look! There they are! There they are!" I heard from the voice I assumed to be of Marvel's. My heart began beating so hard, I thought it would break through my rib cage. Soon all the careers and Peeta's eyes fell on us.

Katniss darted out of the water, with me and Breckin following suit behind her. I could hear the careers screaming and laughing while running for us. It's disgusting how they can laugh in front of their prey, just as they are about to kill them.

"We got you now!" I could hear Cato say. It's like he's pretending that I never existed and that the things that happened between us, even the small things, meant nothing. He was holding my heart in his fist, and squeezing it tightly, breaking it.

Following Katniss, we ran into a circle of trees. Katniss picked one, and we followed. After she had climbed around 15 feet up, Breckin helped me up a few feet, than climbed over my body, protecting and helping me. Climbing together, we eventually reached as high up as Katniss, which was probably over 75 feet up.

"You okay?" Katniss asked with concern in her tone, as I panted. Climbing a tree, only using one leg to support yourself, is harder than it seems.

"Fine, you?" I responded. She nodded her head, as the careers and Peeta caught up with us.

"That's not gonna help you up there Katniss!" Glimmer shouted, cackling. She was starting to get on my nerves, thinking she's all that and what not.

"Go man!" I heard Marvel shout. Peering down this high tree, I could see a small figured, who I assumed to be Cato, attempting to climb the tree. What's he gonna do when he gets up here? It's 3 against one. I'm almost positive he's not gonna make it. I grasped Breckin's jacket tightly, still glancing down. Breckin held both Katniss and me, close to him.

"I'm coming for yeah!" Cato shouted when he was about twenty feet up. He was still climbing as he spoke, when he grabbed a branch, not meant for a lot of weight and he fell down all twenty feet, landing with a huge thump!

Glimmer huffed and grabbed her bow and arrow that I could see Katniss had been eyeing the whole time. She prepared the bow and launched an arrow up at us, barely missing Breckin. As an instinct, I pulled him even closer to me. Cato angrily grabbed Glimmer's bow and shot another arrow up, missing us by a long shot. Now we all know archery is not his strength.

"Maybe you should throw the sword!" Katniss hollered down. I gave her a look of panic, but before I could speak, she whispered back, "I know what I'm doing," and continued.

Looking down at the small, now ant-like figures, I could see Peeta walking over to Cato and saying something to him. Cato shot him a look, but whatever Peeta said saved us because everyone dropped their weapons and a few people walked away, while the others stayed. Looking up at us, I could see remorse and sorry written all over Peeta's face, but I don't think any of us could ever trust him again. Soon Peeta followed the careers that also walked away in a different direction than the others.

Right as they left, Katniss and I looked down at our burns. Mine appeared to by much worse than Katniss's, but hers was still very bad. As I looked down, I noticed my skin was practically gone, sparking tears in my eyes. Breckin was holding me tightly, in an instant and kissed the top of my head.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. We'll get sponsors," Breckin said, attempting to reassure both Katniss and me. Nodding, I hid my face in his jacket and cried silently. I could hear Katniss wince and I looked up to see her trying to cover the burn with her sleeve so it wouldn't get infected.

Soon, it became very late, and it turns out, the careers weren't leaving us alone. They built a camp right under our tree, waiting for us to come down. Katniss and I were still in a great deal of pain, but we had to suck it up for the time being. The careers now camped out down below us, had a small fire burning, not afraid if anyone saw them, because they knew that they were more superior to the rest of us.

Carefully watching every move Cato made, I noticed him putting the tip of his sword in the fire and chuckling. If that sword were a person, I could only imagine how painful that would be, oh wait, I can imagine that. Soon, he put the small light out on the tip of his blade, by spitting on it making Glimmer laugh. You can tell she had a thing for him, infuriating me. Peeta glanced up at us, but mostly Katniss. I could tell by how intently he was watching us, more like her, that he so badly yearned for her love back.

Beep. Beep.

I could quietly here in the distance. As whatever that beeping came from got closer, I noticed that it was actually gifts from sponsors. Breckin was right, we would get sponsors, and two of them! One landed near Katniss and the other landed near me. Both of ours were a metal tub, but mine was at least three times bigger than hers. We both quickly removed the parachute attached to the tub. Attached to mine, I saw a note. The note read:

"Please be careful next time. Apply this on your burn, it will help. I love you, be safe

Finnick"

A small smile crept on my face as I remembered him. For a few hours, he escaped my mind, but this note brought him back. I love him too and I missed him so much. Opening the tub, I saw a shiny liquid sparkle in the moon light. I stuck my finger in it, to feel it cold and mushy. I knew this was something helpful, because Finnick wouldn't send me something useless. I did as the note said and began rubbing it on my leg. The first time it came in contact with the gel, it burned, but soon became very soothing. When my entire bottom of my right leg was covered in this gel, a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"What was in yours Katniss?" I asked quietly.

"Something to treat my burn," She answered back quickly.

"Me too," I replied.

We got out our sleeping bags and covered our legs with them. Breckin and I shared one because we were right next to each other again, while Katniss was on the branch above us, just like the first night, but tonight we knew she was there. Breckin very carefully, tied the rope around our legs to secure us up there. Throwing his arm around me, I snuggled into him and fell into a deep sleep, blocking out all the sounds, except for Breckin's heart beat.

* * *

**so what did you guys think? Did you like it? Yes? No? Comment and tell me what you think thus far! Thanks!**


	12. Deadly Nest

**Sorry it took so long to upload again! I'm like having a really bad week this past week and also I just haven't really been in a writing mood! I'm so sorry it's taking forever to get new chapters up! But don't give up on me! I will finished this story sooner or later! I promise!**

* * *

**The next morning when I woke up, I found my head on Breckin's chest and his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tightly. Slowly I sat up trying to not wake him up, but that didn't happen and he woke up anyways. ******

**"****Sorry," I whispered, trying to not wake Katniss up too.******

**"****It's okay," Breckin said, adding a smile at the end reassuring me he didn't mind.******

**Looking down from the tall tree Breckin, Katniss and myself were all cooped up in, I saw all the careers lying down in a circle surrounding a burned out fire, all holding weapons tightly in their hands, ready to fight at any second. Glimmer had her head resting on Cato's arm and curled up into his side. Jealousy began building up in my body, but I had to let it not bother me. ******

**Peering up, I saw Katniss just waking up too. Knowing we were on the move again, Breckin untied the rope from our legs and shoved it into our backpack, then began slipping off our sleeping bag. In the process, I looked down at my leg, frightened to see what it would look leg after a night, but what I saw shocked me. My leg was fine! It had healed so much! It still looked pretty bad, but the skin around it had reformed itself again, but my leg was still all purple and bruised looking. That must mean that Katniss's burn is okay too! Just as I was about to tell Breckin, I heard a noise in the distance.******

**_Psst!_****  
****_  
Psst!_******

**_Psst!_******

**All three of us looked up and saw the little girl from 12. I think her name is Rue, but I'm not sure. She pointed over at something so we all followed her finger to find, a few branches over, a trackerjacker nest. Those are deadly little bugs that cause hallucinations from only a few stings, but can result in death if stung too many times.******

**I don't understand why Rue was pointing at the nest, was she telling us to be careful or something? I looked back over at her and was pointing to the ground, or more like the careers and Peeta. She started showing a cutting motion, then pointed to the careers and Peeta again. Now I understood. She wanted us to cut the branch down on to the careers as a distraction to get away. All of us nodded and Rue disappeared. ******

**"****Colt, will you be able to run?" Katniss asked in a concerned voice. ******

**"****I think so, why?" I asked.******

**"****You will need to be able to run fast after I cut this down," She stated.******

**"****Okay. I'll start climbing down now and then jump when the nest reaches the ground," I explained.******

**"****Okay good idea. Both you and Breckin, run east when you get down there, then we'll meet up," She said. I nodded my head.******

**"****Be careful," I said. ******

**She nodded her head and began hopping branches to get to the nest. Breckin and myself, started slowly climbing down the tree with our backpacks on ours backs and being careful to not break any of the branches we were on. When we were about five feet above the ground, I could hear the sawing from Katniss cutting the branch. I could see a few trackerjackers fly out of the nest and sting her. Katniss tried slapping them away and almost lost her balance, but caught herself. I gasped, but Breckin covered my mouth before it got too loud and woke up the careers and Peeta. Katniss looked like she was in a huge amount of pain, and looked like she was about to pass out, even from the few stings she received. ******

**Finally the branch was cut so it was unevenly balanced and it collapsed making a loud crash. Breckin and I didn't waste even a second before we made our escape. I could hear the careers screaming, trying to sprint away as fast as they could; one girl in particular. I hope it was Glimmer, that bitch should've never touched Cato. ******

**A loud thump followed the girls screams of pain. It must've been Katniss jumping dwn from the tree because it wasn't loud enough to be the cannon. We continued running until we were far from the tree. Once we knew the trackerjackers were gone, we began heading back to where the careers and Peeta slept to gather anything useful they might've left behind. On our way back we heard the cannon go off. I wonder who it was this time. ******

**Before we even arrived at the spot, I could see a girl all shriveled up lying on the ground not moving. She must've been dead. As we got close, I could see that it was Glimmer. The trackerjackers did that to her. Not only was she shriveled up, but she was purple and her entire body blew up to a size twice as big as her. Jumping back in fear, I bumped into a tree and slid down the trunk in disbelief. I was in shock. Putting my knees up to my chest, I raised my arms around my knees and held myself. A single tear slipped out of my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. Breckin, with a sigh, sat beside me and threw an arm around me and engulfing me into his body.******

**I may have envied Glimmer for being able to spend so much time with Cato and him willingly wrapping her in his arms, but she was still human. She was still someone's child. She was still someone's friend and someone's sister, cousin. I could only imagine how her parents felt at seeing the sight of their dead daughter. And it was all my fault. I allowed this to happen. ****  
****"****It had to happen. It was to save our lives," Breckin told me in a soft voice, resting his head on my own.******

**"****But she didn't have to die for it to happen. And what's worse, is I went along with it. I just didn't know it would kill her," I sniffed. I couldn't peel my eyes away from her body, frozen. The guilt lingered in every word, her blood was on my hands. ******

**"****It wasn't your fault," Breckin said, kissing my head. We sat in that very spot, not moving for a bit, then we decided we needed to leave before the hovercraft came and picked up her body.****  
****"****Now what?" I asked, once we were away.******

**"****We find Katniss," Breckin simply answered.******

**After a few minutes of walking, Breckin spoke up. "I'm really thirsty. Let's go find a river," He stated. I nodded my head as we continued walking.******

**We walked hand in hand around the arena, searching for water to drink. While walking, I could feel the ground beneath us start to sink; it was getting mushy. Letting go of Breckin's hand, I knelt down on the ground and felt it with my finger; it was wet meaning we were close to water. ******

**"****We're close!" I announced, "C'mon."******

**I held my grip tighter on Breckin's hand, and pranced around happily to find the water! Thinking about it, I was very thirsty myself. When we got there, I jumped in, not wanting to wait another minute. I could hear Breckin laughing in the background as I swam up to the top. ******

**A smile appeared on my face as I noticed Breckin taking off his jacket and shirt. I couldn't help, but allow my eyes to follow his abs. Thinking about it, he was very good looking and kind to me, unlike Cato. Maybe I had mistaken my feelings for Cato, and maybe it was Breckin I was falling for the whole time. Maybe there was a way to get both of us out of the arena alive. ******

**When I zoned back in, I saw a smirk on Breckin's face. He noticed I was checking him out. Embarrassed, I looked away with a blush creeping on my face. He snorted then jumped into the water. ******

**"****I give it a ten!" I announced laughing as I 'judged' his cannon ball when his head poked up on of the water. ******

**"****Thank you! Thank you!" He said playing along. A smile played along his face. Maybe I was falling for my Pauper, rather than my Prince Charming. **

* * *

**Okay! Now I did my part so you do yours! All you gotta do is review, review, review! I'd love it if I got a ton of reviews! Okay thanks! byeee**


	13. Death Do us Part

**Here's another one! This is probably the best written chapter that I have ever written and by far my favorite! I cried my eyes out writing this for you guys! It also has one of my favorite songs in it! I really hope you guys like this one! Please review and tell me what you think... Did you cry too?**

* * *

The two of us laughed as we enjoyed each other's company in the small river. This was the first time I had laughed in so long. I'm always too busy hiding behind fear to ever open up.

Breckin started swimming towards me and grabbed me by the waist slowly until our chests were pressed up against each others. I giggled at how close we were together and he let out a cute chuckle resulting in a blush appearing on my cheeks. I looked up at his eyes as we both stared at each other, when suddenly he splashed me breaking our gaze! I yelped and then splashed him back. This resulted into a huge water fight and we both ended up soaking wet, head to toe.

Finally we settled down and took a few refreshing sips of water. I began swimming to the river's edge, and let my back rest against a huge rock; Breckin followed suit. I sighed and allowed my head to rest on Breckin's shoulder. My head was fitted perfectly in the groove of his neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively, which allowed me to close my eyes, just for a few moments. I felt something touching my hand and my eyes snapped open. I looked down to see Breckin and my fingers entwined together, putting a huge smile on my face. I was most definitely falling for Breckin and hard, which scared me.

What if something happened to him? I know he can take care of himself, but what if something did happen and I lost him. I would be so torn up inside. I wouldn't even know what to do with myself anymore. He's grown on me quickly and I trust him with my life. I can't lose him. It'd be too hard. It'd be like losing my mom all over again. But I couldn't let that thought stay in my head, it was too upsetting.

"Thank you for everything," I breathed out looking up at Breckin.

"Anything for you," He whispered sweetly. I saw his eyes flash too my lips, but instead, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, then leaned back with his head against the rock. There was silence, a content one. I played with his fingers and mine together, receiving a quiet laugh from Breckin. He looked at me again and tightened his grip on my fingers.

"Let's get out," I suggested. He nodded his head and we both swam to the waters edge, where Breckin's shirt and jacket laid. I wish I was smart enough to take my clothes off before I got in the water, now I'm going to be soaking wet and when it's night, I'm going to be freezing.

While Breckin was putting his shirt back on, I mindlessly began humming which soon turned into a very quiet singing. Suddenly I jumped at the tune I had just hummed being repeated by hundreds of birds. Looking up, I saw birds flying and sitting on tree branches humming my tune, earning a big smile playing on my lips.

"Wow. You're amazing," Breckin pointed out. I snapped out of listening to my little choir of birds and say Breckin fully changed. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the water, but didn't release my hand. This felt really good.

"Thanks," I stated. "Finnick tells me that, but I never believe him," I said looking down. Breckin stopped walking and turned me towards him and lifted my chin to look at me. I could feel my cheeks warming.

"You should believe it," He said sweetly, not breaking our gaze this time. Suddenly, I could feel our bodies moving closer and closer. I couldn't stand the wait as our lips were just millimeters apart. I could feel his warm breath against mine and his sweet scent of the ocean, I could always smell on him. Even though we weren't in District 4, it was his signature smell that I could never get enough of.

His lips had just grazed mine, when there was a loud boom. My head searched for the source of the noise, to find a girl who looked just a few years younger than me standing a few feet away, with an axe in her hand.

She had long brown hair, that went just above her waist. Her eyes were a mysterious hazel color that almost anyone could get lost in, but they held a sense of danger in them. She was a little taller than me, but that wasn't saying much considering I was very short. Her lips were full and plump, placed perfectly on his oval shaped face that was shaped by her long hair. I think she was from District 7, by the way she was holding the axe because District 7 was known for lumber and that's where I was from. She looked just like the average person from there, unlike me, who was blonde and blue eyed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? District 4's I see," Her voice had a girlish sense too it, but was strong like a male's.

Without thinking, I whipped open the closest backpack to me, and drew a knife and a small sword. I handed the knife to Breckin, considering that was his best weapon, and I kept the small sword for myself.

"So you want to fight huh? Well, how's this!" Before I could process what was even happening, she threw a knife at Breckin and he didn't dodge it in time, because it was now launched into his shoulder. In pain, he moved over and leaned against a tree trying to keep his balance, while yelling out in pain. Now it was me versus her. This was not going to be good. I just hope for Breckin's sake, that I can keep him safe until he regains his composure.

"Ready to never see the sunlight again, District 4?" She asked me menacingly.

She raised another knife that was in his hand and was about to throw it at me, while I stood there dumbly. Before the knife could hit me, Breckin jumped in front of me and that knife made a home for itself in his stomach. Immediately he fell to the ground, and I knew he was going to die. Before me and the girl from District 8 could react, Breckin pulled the knife out of his stomach and rolled onto his side, coughing up blood.

"No! Breckin!" Tears began forming in my eyes and I bent down on my knees to his body. The boy I really was in love with, was going to die before my eyes, just like my mom did.

"Well that didn't work how I planned, but still one down, one to go," She said as a smirk played on her lips.

I looked up at her, with pure hatred in my eyes. I was so done with her. Grabbing the knife that is covered in his blood, now lying next to him, I put it in one hand, and secured the my sword, in my other hand. Standing up, I was determined to kill this bitch. If glares could kill, she'd be begging me for mercy. She laughed like 'this is too easy' and ran at me, knife at her side. Just as it was about to also make a home in my stomach, I don't know what came over me, but I shoved the knife into her stomach. As she leaned on my body in pain, I took the sword in my other hand and stabbed her in the back, reassuring that she would die.

"Ready to die? Better take all this in, cause where you're going, it won't be like this," I said while pushing her body down as she squealed in pain.

She fell over and sword in her back dug itself through her rib cage, and poked out of the front of her chest. The cannon went off announcing her death, but only one went off. That meant Breckin was still alive! Running past the now dead girl, I threw my body next to Breckin, letting the tears I had been holding in, explode from my eyes, creating a river of tears.

"Don't leave me Breck," I pleaded. I rolled him back onto his back and rested his head on my knees as I kneeled down, balancing my body weight on my feet.

"Colton?" I heard him choke out.

"Yeah," I said and sniffed. Another tear slipped down my face and landed on Breckin's cheek, sliding down his now dirty face.

"W-Will you s-sing to me?" He squeezed out. Looking down at his innocent, but masculine face, all I could see was pain written all over it. But unlike most people while they're dying, he was calm and collected, unlike myself.

"Of course," I said as I began humming a tune I had once heard my mom sing to me when I was younger.

My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, you have found peace.  
You were searching for relief.

You gave it all,  
Gave into the call.  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us.

You came thoughtfully,  
Loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor,  
You did it for me.

Today you will sleep away  
You will wait for me, my love

Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole.  
(My Love by Sia)

While I was singing, I could feel and hear Breckin taking big uneven breaths, making my heart break more and more at knowing how much pain he was in. His breath, was another crack my heart would keep and would never be healed. As I had finished, his eyes began closing, but he kept fighting them back.

"B-Beatif-ful. J-just like you," He said with a small smile, making me laugh, blush and cry all at the same time. "You h-have to w-win," He croaked out.

"I will. For you. For Finnick. For mom," I said quietly and got even quieter when I said mom. If the Capitol found out that I was originally from District 7, they would kill me on the spot.

"One more th-thing," He said coughing.

"A-anythi-ng," My voice cracked.

"Kiss me," Was all he said. Those were the two words I had longed to hear a boy say to me. And now, not just any boy was saying to me, but THE boy. The boy I loved. The boy who stole my heart right from under me and I hadn't even realized it until now.

I held my breath for a second at shock from hearing him say that, then I slowly placed his head on the ground very carefully. Crawling over to the side of his body, I knelt down close to his face. I just barely pressed my chest against his feeling his blood soak into my shirt. I placed my hand on top of his that was on the side of his body and laced our fingers together, making this hurt ever so more. Slowly, I bent my face down to his lips and hovered over them for a second. Before I could even close the gap, he did. Not wanting to hurt him, I put my hand under his head, supporting it.

The second his lips touched mine, I could feel the dryness on his lips, that death put there. But his lips were still soft and very warm. I could taste blood on his lips, but I didn't care in that moment. I didn't want this to end. I wanted to leave the games with him and get married to him. I wanted to take long walks on the beach, holding his hand tightly. I wanted him and I to have children; two boys and one girl. I wanted to grow old with him. I wanted to watch our grandchildren play in the front yard of our house. I wanted to die in his embrace. I wanted him and only him.

Cato meant nothing to me at this moment. It was only Breckin. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to. As I was pulling away, keeping my gaze in his almost closed eyes, I heard him whisper, "I love you," with his last breath.

Pulling away from him, I could see his eyes closed and that his chest had stopped moving up and down. I didn't want him to leave me in this dreadful place, but I knew he was in a much better and safer place, which was all I cared about. Immediately, tears splashed out of my eyes, landing on Breckin as I sprawled over him in sadness and pain. I couldn't stop.

I let each tear escape my eye one by one, crawling down my face, making it red and puffy. As the tears dripped down my heart shaped face to my lips, I couldn't bare the salty taste, that I am all too familiar with, of each tear lingering on my lips and tongue. The lips that were last touched by Breckin's. The blood now covering his shirt, was all I could see, so I zipped up his jacket and placed his hands over the spot where he was stabbed. I didn't want to leave his body, but I had to. It took all the strength in me to stand up and walk away, but before I did, I mumbled the last words that Breckin should've heard.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AND THERE IS MY MASTERPIECE! HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT!? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER! THANKS!**


	14. On My Own

**Alright I'm trying to upload chapters as quick as possible for you guys! But anyways here's another one!**

* * *

**That night, was probably the most hardest night of my life. Maybe even worse than the night mother was killed. Only because when my mom was killed, you could only see the pain she was in, but with Breckin, I could sense the pain, I heard him take his last breath, I held him in my arms the last few minutes of his life, I kissed his lips only seconds before he passed, I loved him. ******

**I had found a tree after hours and hours of wandering around the arena and staying low, but I'm pretty sure I was just walking in circles. I didn't know my left to right. My senses were suspended at the moment because my mind was just too hung up over Breckin. ******

**Leaning back against the tree branch only about fifteen feet above the ground, I had fought back the tears. I've never had to fight them back so hard, I usually just let them out. But I was on national television and I refused to let the entire Panem see me cry for the one I had just lost. I refused to show them how broken Breckin's death affected me. ******

**Something had happened to me that night, I had become ruthless. I will win these games no matter how many people I have to kill. I will avenge Breckin and I will show the Capitol that these games, are sick and twisted and that it will end here. I refuse to let President Snow have anymore power over me than he already has. He controls the fate of everyone in our Districts. And Seneca Crane, controls our lives the second our name is pulled from our District representatives lips. The minute we step foot in the games, he controls if we live or die. He can force us to do things we never thought we would, just by the way he set up the games and things he puts in here.******

**I will not weaken. I will not lose. I will not let the Capitol win.******

**The next morning, I had been wandering around the arena looking for water. I was very parched from the cold air last night. When I woke up, I thought my throat was closing in on me.******

**Searching all alone made my mind ponder on Breckin's fast. It was always there. I couldn't erase it, even though I knew I didn't want to. His soothing voice filled my ears with his last words, "I love you." Just hearing that sparked tears in my eyes, but I pushed them back refusing to show any weakness. I still can't wrap my mind around the idea that he's dead, but I'm going to keep going no matter what. It was my promise to him and I refuse to break it. ******

**Soon a loud voice over the speaker in the arena stopped my thoughts. ******

**"****Attention tributes! Attention tributes! Our original rule has been," There was a pause, "suspended. Now two victors may be crowned if both tributes originate from the same district." Well that doesn't help me in any way, my district partner is dead. "This will be the only announcement." He ended the message.******

**My head hung low in sadness knowing this could've been great use to both Breckin and me. I didn't realize how long I had been walking and spaced out at the same time, until my eyes came upon a stream. I sprinted to it only to be tripped on the rocks going across it. Did my foot get stuck or something? But that couldn't be accurate because when I fell, I heard an almost grunt noise and it most definitely wasn't from me. ******

**"****Colton!" I heard a chirpy, but strained voice say. Looking down, I saw Peeta's face in the rocks. ******

**He pulled it out and was covered in rock pieces and moss to help camouflage him. His facial expression showed that he was in pain, but that was probably from me falling on him. For a moment I felt bad, but then, the thoughts of how he betrayed Katniss came flooding back and I was disgusted in him. ******

**"****What?!" I snapped at him.******

**"****I'm sorry. For everything with the Careers," He exclaimed. ******

**"****Bull," I admitted, not wanting to believe him. He knew what he was doing. I don't understand why he would think that I would be okay with him now. ******

**"****I only joined them to steer them away from Katniss and you. They wanted the two of you dead because of your scores. They considered the two of you a threat because your scores were higher than theirs," He explained.******

**"****Well let them find me," I snarled while looking at him. I'm sure he could see the anger in my eyes and possibly a flash of grief. ******

**"****What's wrong?" He asked. ******

**"****It doesn't matter," I said with a sniff at the end. Hopefully he didn't catch that though. Just thinking about even attempting to explain what happened to Breckin, sparked tears in my eyes and made my heart fall to my stomach. But I had to choke back the tears and stay strong.******

**"****Then why are you crying?" He asked. ******

**"****What? I'm-" I was thoroughly confused until I saw a tear fall to the ground. My hand quickly shot up to my face only to find the wet trail that tear left and without wanting to, I was crying and I hadn't even noticed. Panicking, I wiped away the tears and dried my eyes. ******

**"****Where's Breckin?" Bingo. He figured it out. ******

**"****District 8.. she umm k-killed him," I said choking the tears back, attempting to stay as strong and sturdy as I could. ******

**"****And District 8?" He questioned. He just can't stop asking the worst questions.******

**"****I killed her," I said straightforward. I wasn't going to hide it. My eyes held anger, but my heart felt loss. Loss for the man I love. ******

**"****I'm so sorry," Peeta said with sadness. He pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back, comforting me to the best of his abilities, but no one could comfort me as well as Finnick could. We stayed in this position for quite some time until my mind wandered to the fact of, why Peeta was camouflaged into the ground. ******

**"****What happened to you Peeta?" I questioned, quite curious.******

**"****Cato caught me helping Katniss after the tracker jacker scene. She was so out of it and I yelled at her to run. I guess Cato didn't like that because he slashed me in the leg," Wow. He really didn't join the Career pack to win, but to protect us, Katniss above me obviously. Maybe his love confession during the interview was true. ******

**"****Wait.. so she's still alive?" A stroke of hope went through me. If I didn't win, then hopefully Katniss and Peeta will. ******

**"****As far as I know," I could hear a sign of hope in his tone. ******

**"****We'll go looking for her after we fix you up. C'mon, get up," I said standing up and trying to hoist him up. When we accomplished that, he slung his arm around my neck and I held onto his wrist tightly, trying to hold his weight up. With my other arm, I wrapped it around his waist taking some pressure off his bad leg as he limped around. ******

**We continued this process, until we came upon a small cave. It looked like it could be the size of a room. It looked almost... homey. The wall of the cave was a bit damp, and the ground was covered with leaves, but it was a perfect spot for someone injured to heal, without being concealed to the rest of the tributes. ******

**"****Here. Stay here and I'll go find some food for us," I said while helping him lean against the wall of the cave, with his legs sprawled out on the cave floor. I was about to stand up and go hunting, when Peeta grabbed my wrist pulling me back. ******

**"****No!" He shouted, but quietly so know one else could hear us. "Stay with me," He pleaded. Peeta was usually a very convincing person with his soft eyes and sweet charm, but I hadn't eaten for, I don't remember how long, but I know I'm starving and I'm sure he is too. ******

**"****I haven't eaten in a while and I'm starving. I'm sure you are too and don't deny it," I admitted.******

**"****Fine," He willingly let go of my arm.******

**"****I'll be back soon. I promise. Just don't go anywhere," I explained, hoping he'd listen.******

**"****Where would I go?" He joked with his award winning smiling appearing on his face for the first time in days. I perked up a bit and a small smile rose on my face for the first time since before Breckin died. ******

**I left the cave hearing Peeta's snickering fill my ears. I crept outside the cave and slung my back on my back and had two knives held tightly in my hands. I started walking across the water again and was almost back in the forest, when I saw a brunette, braid swoosh past a tree.******

**"****Katniss?" I called out. She was the only girl I recall seeing with a braid at the Cornucopia before the timer went off. ******

**I saw a small head peek out from behind a tree. Looking at her hands, I saw a loaded bow in her hands. That bow looked familiar and that's when I realized that, that was Glimmer's bow. She loosened her grip on the dead girl's bow when she saw that it was me and that I wasn't a threat.******

**"****Colton?" She questioned like she almost thought I wasn't real or something. ******

**"****Yeah, it's me I admitted.******

**"****Thank god you're okay! What's happened since the tracker jacker incident?" She asked as she walked over to me. ******

**"****Laying low," I said.******

**"****Where's Breckin?" The moment his name left her lips, I could feel my heart crack more and more. "I thought he'd never leave your side," She admitted. And it was true. I wish he never did. ****  
****"****He's dead and I killed her," I admitted, not being able to look Katniss in the eye because I knew I would burst into tears. I realized suddenly that, I wasn't crying only because Breckin is dead, but because I had killed a person, when I had sworn to myself that I wouldn't hurt a human being after seeing my mom be killed.******

**The District 8 girl didn't kill him because she had an unexplainable lust for blood, but because she was trying to survive and get back home to her family, and I took that away from her. I made it impossible for her to go home now. Her family is probably mourning over the lose of her daughter. She was someone's daughter. Someone's friend. Someone's sister or brother. Someone's cousin. Maybe even someone's lover and I stole her life. I'm so ashamed of myself. ******

**"****I'm so sorry you had to watch him die. I know he meant a lot to you," She said sympathetically. I knew this ruthless, reign of terror act I had, wasn't going to last very long and now I'm back to the way I was before. Scared. ******

**"****Oh ummm, I found Peeta," I told her.******

**"****That's great! I was just looking for him," She said.******

**"****Yeah I knew that would happen after Seneca's little speech. He's in that cave over there," I pointed to the cave I found about ten yards behind me. "He's got a pretty cut up leg. Good luck to you too. I hope you guys win," I said walking away. ******

**"****Good luck to you too Colt. Don't get in any trouble," She said with a small smile.******

**"****I'll try not too," I joked along and walked away, starting an expedition on my own. **

* * *

**COMMENT ON HOW YOU LIKE IT! SHANKSS!**


	15. Danger Calls

**See! I'm starting to update more! But if I'm going to update as often as I can now, I want to see more reviews! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins wrote this not me! Colton and Breckin are the only characters I own!**

* * *

The hot sun was beating down on my body to the point where I was dripping sweat. If someone saw me right now, they would probably think I had just went for a swim. Why do the Gamemakers insist on making the temperatures unbearable? It's freezing at night and blazing hot during the day, but today was most definitely the worst of them all so far.

Not being able to take the dreadful heat anymore, I stopped walking and set my bag down that now contained Breckin and my stuff. Slipping the jacket off, I tucked it back into the backpack that was almost full now, and resumed my position with my backpack tightly on my back, the small sword in my hand, and the small knife sticking out of my belt loop, for easy access.

It was near sunset and I still hadn't eaten after I found Peeta. I guess I didn't realize it. At this point, I'm just drifting through these games waiting for them to be over. I decided it would be best to get some food in my stomach, so I went on a hunt for berries.

After walking for about twenty minutes, I came across a few bushes that contained berries on them. Anxious to put something in my stomach, I quickly walked up to the them and began to inspect the berries, making sure they were edible. I lifted the small food to my nose and the second the scent entangled in my nose, I cringed back. It smelled of vinegar and dirt, meaning it was poisonous. My guess by the shape, smell and color of the berry, that it was nightlock. But of course, this is an arena where you fight to the death, why would they have almost anything edible here.

As I was about to walk away, I heard a movement in the bushes. Assuming a fighters position, but a weak one at that, I listened to the rustling in the bushes now closer to me. HE was watching me. Cato.

Taking a deep breath, I turned before he could fully see me and began running as fast as my legs would carry me. Judging by the noise following after me, he was chasing me. His footsteps were very loud and monstrous. I'm sure anyone within twenty feet of either of us, would be able to hear them. I stopped running when I found a strong tree that looked like I could hoist myself into quickly. I ran up to the tree and climbed up it to the best of my abilities.

"I'm coming to get you!" He shouted with anger in his voice. It was easy to tell that he didn't like running after his prey.

Cato must not have been able to see my District number because I took off my jacket with the number on the back and on the arms. I could only hope that Cato wasn't able to recognize me and that's why he's running after me.

I managed to make it about fifteen feet up the tree, when my hand slipped, making my body follow it. Peering down the trunk, I could see Cato right on my tail.

"P-Please don't kill me," I softly whimpered, hiding in my jacket. His blond hair stuck to his forehead as beads of sweat dripped down his perfectly heart-shaped face. His chest quickly went up and down, panting. His icy blue eyes burned into my own. He had a sadistic smile plastered onto his face.

Taking that as a no, I threw my hand back up and grabbed a knot on the tree. I continued climbing faster and faster, when I felt something prick the palm of my hand. I could feel blood quickly rushing to my new wound. I took only a split second too long to look at my hand, but it was a split second that I needed to get out of Cato's clutches. I now found my foot being tugged on by Cato.

"Let go!" I pleaded. A tear slipped down my face as I knew death was coming after me.

I continued kicking away at Cato's clutches, until he finally let go. Taking a deep breath, I looked up and climbed faster. I had almost reached the top of the tree, so I was forced to stop and realize, I was going to die at the hands of this beaut. Peering down the tree, I could see his face just inches from my feet. Then his eyes, met mine.

**Cato's P.O.V**

I had been searching for some animals for Clove, Marvel and myself, when I saw a girl looking at the berries. This should be an easy kill. I hid behind the bushes and watched her. While trying to hide behind the bush, I accidentally stepped on a branch. Looking over at the girl, I saw that she noticed me. I never got a good look at her face before she started sprinting away from me. I wouldn't lose her, so I started running after her.

"I'm coming to get you," I egged on, shouting at her.

When I finally caught up to her, she was a fair few feet up a tree, but I knew I could reach her. She peeked down at me, and I smirked at her evily. With a giant breath, she continued to climb as fast as she could, when she suddenly stopped and peered down at her hand, giving me a chance to grab her foot.

"Let go!" She pleaded.

With nothing else to do, she began kicking her foot that I grabbed very harshly, forcing me to let go. She kept climbing until she was near the top of the tree. A laugh escaped my throat, knowing I had her.

When she finally turned around my eyes met hers and they were gorgeous. I almost lost my balance on my grip on the tree. Peering deeper into her eyes, I realized that it was Colton, District 4; the girl who disappeared on me on the rooftop. The girl I saved from the rooftop on the Capitol. The girl who broke my heart.

My eyes disconnected from hers and you could see how frightened she was. I had almost killed the girl who stole my heart. I noticed a tear slip down her face and I didn't know if that was because her hand was in pain or because she didn't know if I was going to kill her or not. Of course it infuriated me, that she humiliated me and blemished my ego, but my heart was definitely strung on her. When she pulled one of her hands out, I saw a pool of blood covering her it, like it was painted on. I had to help her, after all this was my fault.

"Let me help you," I offered.

"No," She cried with a small sniff, "Get away from me," You could tell she was very frightened, by the tone of her voice.

"Please, I won't hurt you. I promise," I said to her. I really wanted to help her. I'm still really mad at her, but deep down, I'm so thankful that she's okay.

**Normal P.O.V**

I could see his eyes soften as he pleaded to help me. "Okay," I gave in. He stuck his hand out, offering to help me. Unsurely, I reached my hand forward and placed it into his hand. The second my skin touched his, I felt safe.

Holding onto Cato for safety, not sure if I should or shouldn't, we climbed down the tree together. Every few seconds, I would check on him to make sure he wasn't about to pull a knife or some weapon on me. When I was just a couple feet up from the ground, I felt Cato's hand wrap around my waist, making me squirm at his touch.

"I won't hurt you Colt," He whispered close to my ear sending shivers up my spine. I stopped squirming and allowed him to pull me down onto the ground.

When I touched the ground, I turned so I was facing him. Looking into his eyes, he peered into mine. His were so gorgeous, even though just a few minutes ago those same blue eyes, were icy cold. My eyes followed his jawline, to his perfectly shaped lips giving me goosebumps. His muscular figure- no.

_Stop Colton. He tried to kill you just seconds ago. You're going to let him help you, than go your separate ways. _

I told myself.

"So my uhh hand," I said tipping him off that I just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Let me see it," He said softly, making me want to trust him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a big rock and sat me down on it. Kneeling on one knee, he grabbed my hurt hand, resulting in a wince. Looking at the blood, made my stomach twist and turn. I wanted to cry, still not believing that all of this was real. "It doesn't look too bad, I'll just wrap it," He concluded.

Nodding my head, I watched his every move intensely, as he pulled something out of his bag. Before wrapping my hand, he had to pull whatever pricked me, out.

"This might hurt," He warned me. I nodded my head in allowance.

Just as he was about to pull it out, I winced while watching. Whatever was stuck in my hand, was deep. It was so painful, almost felt like a nail being pulled out of my skin. He then began wrapping it and that's when tears began to spur in my eyes. Cato looked up and saw the tear on my face and wiped them away using his thumb. Before I could look at his face, I looked away, refusing to make eye contact. Based on how tightly he wrapped my hand, he didn't like my rejection.

Once he finished, I stood up, ready to be on my way. "Well thanks. See ya," I said, picking up my bag and starting to walk away, but his large hand hooked onto my shoulder, stopped me. Flinching at his touch, I turned around to meet his eyes, that now turned icy again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He ordered at me.

"Leaving," I said trying to go again, only to be pulled back.

"Based on your 12 score, I either have to kill you now, or you can join the career pack," He barked at me. He was obviously back to being the way he was before the interviews, not that I cared anymore or deeply wish for his approval. I don't want his love, I want Breckin, but that can't happen now.

I didn't want to be killed now cause I couldn't win for Breckin then, so my only choice, is to join the Career Pack. Maybe I can escape from them. Hopefully, they'll kill each other or someone will kill one of them.

Making my choice, I answered, "Fine, I'll join you."

* * *

**There! The deed is done! Now reviewwwww!**


	16. Running with the Careers

**Alright I know it took a while for this one to get up, but now it's up finally! I tried to make it long too! Okay thanks! Review! 3**

* * *

**Cato led me through the forest to find the rest of the Careers, walking in front of me some of the times and sometimes walking beside me. Everyone few minutes I would catch him glancing at me, but I didn't know why. I thought there might have been something on my face, but then I remembered, I haven't eaten for a while. ******

**When nightfall had finally come, a few minutes later, the sound of a loud cannon went off and I jumped to the first person I grabbed which obviously, was Cato. Immediately, the ceiling of the arena began playing the faces of all that died today. They had already played Breckin face, so I didn't have to worry about that, but three other tributes died today. It was the District 4 boy, District 6 girl, and District 10 girl. After those tributes deaths were announced, my stomach had growled really loud. Looking up at Cato, I gave him in iffy smile only to receive a chuckle back.******

**"****Hungry?" He asked.******

**"****I haven't eaten in days. I'm starving," I stated. I can't even remember last time I ate because my attempt to find berries, was a complete fail and that's what got me in this whole mess with the Careers. ******

**"****Well by the time we get back to camp, I'm sure everyone will be asleep because it's getting late. I've got some dried fruits and nuts in my bag. I'm sure that'll hold you off til morning," He explained. Wow, that was very nice of him to give me ****_his_****food. ******

**"****Thanks," I quietly said as he started digging through his bag. ******

**"****No problem. I don't even like that stuff. In District two, that's what small percent of poorer people eat," He stated. I wish he didn't talk like that, but he was raised with the rich I'm guessing, and you can't change a person like that. He handed me the fruit and nuts and I practically scarfed it down as we adventured through the arena. ******

**About an hour after Cato had given me food, we arrived to his camp to see Clove asleep in her sleeping bags curled up in a little ball, and Marvel was wide awake holding a spear in his hand leaning against a tree, with a sleeping bag wrapped around him to keep him warm. I will admit, that it has gotten chilly since this morning. I didn't really notice it until now because I had always been too occupied to realize how much the temperature dropped. I don't think Cato noticed at all. ******

**Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I looked over and using only the light given to us, I could barely make out his face, but I could see him giving me the 'shh' sign as he crept around the sleeping tributes. Nodding my head in understanding, I tiptoed over to a side of the now put out fire, and dropped my backpack quietly. Unzipping it as quietly as I could, I pulled out my sleeping bag, and threw it out, unraveling it. Before hopping in the sack, I walked up to Cato and told him I was going to bed. He told me about the guard shifts at night and told me because it was the middle of the night, that he would cut me some slack and I wouldn't have to do it until tomorrow night. I walked over to my sleeping bag and tucked myself in, falling asleep to the hushed voices of Cato telling Marvel to wake up Clove so she could guard and the two of them could sleep.******

**The next day when I woke up, I felt really warm. Unreasonably warm. I opened my eyes to see a boy sitting against the tree and quickly shifting at not remembering how I got here. I shrieked to see Marvel sitting against the tree, while Cato and Clove were packing up the camp. Taking a deep breath at knowing I was safe, I pulled the sleeping bag off of me.******

**"****Hey Cato. Looks like you're little chica over here is sweating up a storm. You get some last night?" Marvel joked to Cato, but Cato didn't find that funny. He gave Marvel a threatening look and Marvel stopped laughing. I didn't understand what he was laughing at though.******

**Cato walked over to me and knelt down beside me, placing his left hand on my forehead, then turning his hand over, so the back of it was against my forehead. He gave me a puzzling look. ******

**"****You're warm. You've got a fever and I think it's pretty high," He told me. "Maybe the cold last night got to you," He suggested. ******

**"****I don't feel sick," I answered. And it's true. I only feel warm, but apart from that I feel fine.******

**"****Well you are sick. You should," He started but was rudely interrupted by my stomach erupting in loud grumbling noises. I could feel my stomach vibrating through my clothes. I guess the fruit and nuts barely held off to til the morning. "Maybe we should put some food in yours and our stomachs, before doing anything," He said. ******

**"****I don't hunt," I simply stated. I was still scared to even look at a weapon after killing that District 8 girl. ******

**"****Well what can you do?" He questioned. I knew he would have no use for me adding me as an addition to the Careers, but he didn't know that I was completely harmless. Well, at least that's what my score says. ******

**"****I can find berries," I said. ******

**"****Fine. Marvel and you can find berries," He said. It was more of a demand rather than an offer.******

**"****I can go by myself," I said thinking that maybe I could escape them and be on my own again. It's better than being with the Careers because for tributes like that District 11 boy, it'll put a target on my back, but if I'm alone, I can lay low until these stupid games are over. ******

**"****No. You're sick and I don't want you going alone. Plus, you aren't leaving us," Damnit. Cato saw right through me. I was in the middle of repeating that fact that I'm fine, when he called Marvel over to us.******

**"****Yeah?" Marvel asked.******

**"****Go with Colton to find berries. Clove and I will go hunting. Meet us back at the Cornucopia," Cato said. Marvel nodded as Cato jogged back over to Clove then came to a stop when he approached her. He said a few things to her and looked right over at me with a death stare, and ran off with Cato to find animals. ******

**"****Marvel," He said formally introducing himself. We knew each others name from the interviews, well I knew his, but I didn't know if he knew mine or not. Based on his interview, Marvel was a funny, cocky guy, who didn't really have the brains. His hair was brown and shaggy, going to eyebrows. He was built, but no where near as built as Cato. ******

**"****Colton," I said staying a few feet away from him while we began wondering around the arena, aimlessly. I didn't want to take chances with Marvel killing me. Breaking the silence between us, I could hear Marvel chuckling a little. Turning my head to face him, I shot him a glare.******

**"****I'm not going to hurt you," He said still chuckling a little.******

**"****Well, I don't know that," I said quiet and snippy. ******

**"****You can trust me. I could never hurt such a gorgeous girl," He said resulting in a blush from me. "You're District 4 right?" He asked, making me nod my head in return. "I've never seen a girl there with blond hair," He stated.******

**"****Yeah. Only a few people have blonde hair there," I said. I wasn't lying because I have seen a few blondes there, but I'm originally from District 7 and it's very diverse there from what I remember. There were the red heads to the brunettes. There was a variety of hair colors, so there's really nothing special about my hair. ******

**"****Wow. Do a lot of people turn their heads when they look at you?" He asked. I think he was genuinely curious and not digging for something he can use against me. ******

**"****Yeah. I don't necessarily like the attention that, but I seem to always be the center of it," I said speaking the truth. ******

**"****Why?" He asked.******

**"****Because I'm scared of everything," I said very quietly under my breath, while looking down at my now dirty boots, covered in dirt. ******

**"****Well I can assure you, you don't need to be scared of me," He said, lifting my chin up with his finger. Looking at his face, there was a small, yet comforting smile, playing on his lips. Peering into his musty, green eyes, I could see that he wasn't lying. His beautiful green eyes, glistened in the light. I might be able to trust Marvel more than I thought. Usually he walked around the Training Center with his head cocked the whole time, making him seem like he thought he was better than everyone else. ******

**Marvel and I kept talking on our small journey to find edible berries and it turns out that he's a really sweet guy. He also has two younger sisters. One of them is a baby, only a few months old named Scarlett, and the other is a seven year old names Catalina. His dad works for the Capitol and his mom stays at home taking care of the younger girls. I can tell by how highly he talks about his younger sisters, that he's a great big brother. His family sounds really sweet, too bad me and Marvel didn't meet under different circumstances. ******

**This talk with Marvel, makes me realize how everyone in this arena has/had someone to go back home to. Glimmer probably back for a boyfriend even though she flirted with Cato. Marvel for his family and younger sisters. Rue for her parents. The District 8 girl for her family and friends. Breckin for his cousin that he only spoke to me about sometimes. Everyone has someone to go back to and I don't have anyone apart from Finnick, but I know that he'd be better off without me as baggage. Than him and Annie can have a great life. ******

**After walking for what probably was an hour, we came upon some trees that right behind it, stood some bushes with what looked like berries on it. I walked over to them with Marvel following right behind me. I started inspecting them making sure they were edible. The berries on the bush were blue and small and smelled like... nightlock. Turning around to tell Marvel they were nightlock, I noticed he wasn't there. He must be looking at the berries. Oh no. ******

**_Boom!_******

**"****Marvel! Marvel!" I desperately called for him. Frantically, I began running around trying to find him before he ate the berries. What if that was him that was killed?! I can't lose him this early! What about his sisters?! I have to find him!******

**"****Marvel!" I called again. Running around, looking behind every corner, I ran into something hard, and almost lost my balance and began falling, but was caught. Looking up, I was face-to-face with Marvel. Before he could say anything, I wrapped my arms tightly around him, with a few tears forming in my eyes, happy that I found him before it was too late. ******

**"****It's okay! I'm okay!" He said reassuring me that he was all right. ******

**"****Damnit! You scared me!" I yelled at him.******

**"****I'm sorry!" He said holding me tighter. ******

**"****I thought you ate the berries," I said when my mind began wondering if anyone has died from eating these berries yet. Thinking back to the Training Center, I didn't remember seeing many people at the poisonous berries station. ******

**"****What's wrong with the berries?" He said as I began calming down. ******

**"****It's nightlock," I said calmed. "The second it touches your lips, you'd be dead," I explained.******

**"****Good thing I didn't eat one then," He said with a little chuckle, teasing me. "C'mon, let's head back. It'll probably be dark by the time we get back anyways," He explained. I nodded my head as we started heading back from another unsuccessful day of berry hunting. ******

**As we were walking back to the Cornucopia, Marvel had swung his arm around me, pulling me close to him, in a friendly way. Sometime on our way back to the Cornucopia, my head started hurting and I began to get very nauseous. A few seconds later, I began to collapse, but thankfully Marvel caught me. I couldn't help it, my head pounding and it hurt so badly.******

**"****Whoa, Colton, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.******

**"****My head hurts really bad," I squeezed out through the pain. Putting my hand to my head, I hoped that it would stop, but it didn't, making it hard to keep my balance. I could feel my body go limp in Marvel's arms.******

**"****I'll carry you," Marvel said picking my legs up and holding me bridal style. Knowing that Marvel wouldn't let me walk, I made myself comfortable, wrappy my arms around his neck and leaning my head against his chest. ******

**When we finally arrived to our new campsite, I could see Cato and Clove sitting around a newly built fire, roasting some animal. I couldn't even begin to guess what they were cooking because looking at it, made my stomach twist and turn. As we got closer, Cato's head snapped up and held a sword in his head, just in case it was a trespasser, but it was just us. As his eyes met mine, his face went hard and he looked fired up with anger. ******


	17. Nightfall

**Sorry it took like FOREVER to update! But here's the new chapter! I tried to put a lot of thought in it. I hope you guys enjoy it! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely didn't write the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins did! **

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

When Clove and I walked away from Colton and Marvel to go hunting, Clove asked me the question that I was avoiding since I 'saved' Colton.

"Why did you help her?" Clove sneered. I could tell already that she didn't like her, but she hadn't even met her, "I thought you were ruthless and kill everyone thats not in our alliance," She continued.

Clove has a point, but Colton is just something different. If I killed her, those gorgeous, ocean-colored eyes, would haunt me for the rest of my life. Yes, I have seen the ocean only once, when I was younger. If you go to the edge of District 2 and look past the horizon, you can barely see the ocean, but it's there and visible. The light shady blue had caught my eye when I was looking for branch that I could make into a spear, just for practice. I have never forgotten about that color blue my entire life, and I plan on never forgetting it.

"None of your business," I said harshly. I didn't need all of Panem, especially my parents, to find out that I had feelings for a mear District 4 girl, who is afraid of nearly everything.

I have a reputation I need to uphold. People can't start thinking, that I turned into a softy during the games, otherwise, I'll have less sponsors, and I'll most likely get made fun of when I get back home. Yeah, I'm winning these games, but I have to find a way to have Colton win too. I won't let her die here.

"Well, I want her gone. She cringes at everything, she's sick, she can't even hunt! She's no use to us!" Clove exclaimed, pissing me off even more.

"You will _not _touch her! And that's the end of this, Clove!" I shouted, keeping her quiet. She know's not to raise my temper, or it could be the end of her.

Eventually, we had gathered up around one squirrel and two birds. That should be enough. It had only taken two hours to kill them and we knew that it would start to get dark soon, so we decided to head to the Cornucopia. We set up camp, with a fire and our sleeping bags out all on top of each other, in one big pile. Clove sat on a stump of a tree and started cooking the new hunt. I became bored rather quickly and started playing with some sticks I found, just to pass the time.

After about a few hours of that, I started to get worried, when I heard some rustling in the bushes. Looking up, I saw the two tributes I had been waiting for, for hours. As the two bodies got closer, I could see that it was only one deformed body. Finally when they came into the light of the fire, I could see Colton... being carried...by Marvel... with his arms around _her._ That pissed me off even more than anyone could imagine. I didn't notice how harshly I was holding the sticks I had been playing with, until I heard one crack with two repeating the same noise, after the first crack. Peering into my lap, I could see all three sticks disconnected, making six. This was just one of the effects this blonde, bright blue eyed girl, has on me.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Marvel and myself arrived back to camp, Cato looked vicious as ever. It was dark when we had gotten back, so there was a fire started. I saw Clove cooking an animal, which appeared small, so I could only assume that it was a squirrel. Catching Cato's eye, I saw them sparkle in the red of the fire creating a fiery look in his eyes.

"Hey guys, we're back! It was an unsuccessful day though," Marvel said starting cheerful and ending upset. I guess he was hoping we would find something today. Marvel put me down on the ground beside Cato, who still had that angry look on his face, but softened when he saw me.

"Hey guys," I squeezed out.

"You're getting worse aren't you?" Cato asked me quietly, while Marvel was helping Clove prepare what I assumed was the squirrel. I only answered him by moaning in pain quietly and resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. I thought I could feel him pressing his lips against my skull, but I was probably just imagining that.

"Dinner, is served!" Marvel said in a french accent, jokingly, which put a smile on my face.

After we all ate, it started getting cold and I could feel my fever getting higher. I had ended up on the ground on the other side of the fire, facing the three Careers who were left. Judging my the hushed tones of their voices, I could only assume that they were thinking of a game plan.

I was now freezing and rolled up in a ball, trying to keep myself warm. Marvel seemed to notice, because within a few moments, he was sitting next to me, with his arms wrapped tightly around my small, petite body.

"Cold?" He asked with a small laughter in his voice, but still sounded concerned.

"F-f-freez-zing," I choked out, in between my teeth chattering. As a result of that annoying sound of bone smashing together in my mouth, Marvel held me closer to him. I could feel his body heat radiating onto me, just from these few moments. Taking a glance up at the other two careers, I saw Cato glaring at the both of us, looking pissed off, while Clove just looked away in annoyance. She obviously doesn't like me.

"I'll warm you up," He said putting my face in his chest and rubbing his hands up and down my arms, attempting to warm me up. I could feel his lips being place on my forehead for a second, then pulling away, leaving a warm spot on my forehead for a short period of time. "Any better?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah-," I started but was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"Marvel, you take the first guarding shift," Cato demanded.

"Can't I take the second or something?" Marvel asked with hopefulness in his voice. I guess he really did care about me if he would disobey Cato, just to try and keep me warm.

"No. You're taking the first shift," Cato said. With a grunt Marvel shifted to get up, but I pulled him back down in a fail attempt to keep him close to me and warm me up. I didn't want him to leave, not just yet.

"Can't you just stay u-up with m-me?" I pleaded. I could see by the firelight, Marvel's eyes soften at my quiet voice echoing through the woods.

"No Colt. You need your sleep," He told me. Looking down in disappointment, I let him go. He bent down to give me a quick peck on the cheek, then grabbed his spear laying a few feet away from me and sat down with his back against a tree at the other end of the fire.

I watched intently, still shivering, as Cato put the fire out and the moment he did, I felt like all the heat in the world turned off, leaving me in the dark, cold and alone. My body began violently shaking and I could no longer feel my hands as the cold enveloped me. I wrapped my arms around myself in a fail to attempt to keep warm.

Watching Clove, I saw her grab something that looked like a sleeping bag, crawl into it and go to sleep. Cato grabbed something that looked like a sleeping bag too, and brought it over near me. He laid it down neatly and sat next to me. I could feel him throw his arms around me and pull me against his chest, his warm, strong chest. Grabbing onto his shirt, I pulled him closer to me, hearing him laugh a little, making me slightly smile.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," He said quietly in my ear. Moaning as an answer, the silence that followed was very content and I had almost fallen asleep, until Cato let go of me and got up. About to call him back, I watched him unzip the sleeping bag he laid next to me.

"Here. Get in," He said. Following his command, I crawled in slowly and was engulfed in warmth. Even though it wasn't much, I could tell it was something. I watched cato get up and grab the last sleeping back. He walked over next to me and laid it down. He crawled into his and zipped it up, facing me.

"Still cold?" He asked, with a small smile on his face that I could barely see, in the faint moonlight the gamemakers so nicely supplied us with.

"I'm getting warmer," I said holding myself tightly.

"Do you still feel sick?" He asked in a loving voice, that shocked me. I nodded my head in return. "We'll try to get you some sponsors for some medicine, tomorrow," He reassured me.

"It's fine. I'll heal on my own," I said, hoping that was true. But I don't want Cato sticking his neck out for me, when I know I'm going to die anyways.

"That'll take too long," he said. In a result I began protesting, but was hushed by Cato, making me give in. There was now a moment of silence that followed.

How Cato was treating me, reminded me of how Finnick treats me whenever I'm sick or hurt. And that got me thinking. Finnick was the only thing I had to go back to, while these other tributes, probably have loads of people and families to go back to. Like District 8, and I stole her from her family. I still can't believe I killed her. She was so young, maybe a year or two younger than me. As I began reminiscing to when I killed her, I could feel tears spur in my eyes, as I realize, I stole her life. I'm such a monster.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" Cato said softly as I could feel his fingertips wiping away at the loose tears flowing down my face.

"I killed her," I said barely audible.

"Who?" Cato questioned, probably thinking I was crazy.

"District 8, the girl who killed Breckin," who killed the man who stole my heart without me even knowing, until it was too late.

"Shh," Cato cooed in my ear, from his sleeping bag beside me. "It's fine. Soon you won't think about it so much. Just relax. Everything is okay," He said in a comforting tone.

"That will never happen!" I whisper shouted. I will always remember the girl I killed. That's a feeling I can never forget. A feeling of knowing that I was looking in her eyes, when I stabbed her ruthlessly, with those two knives. Those big, brown eyes, staring into my soul.

"Shhh," He attempted to calm me down again, failing miserably. "Why are you thinking on this so much?" He asked. I went silent for a minute and my body tensed up, as I thought about my response to that. I could tell Cato was searching for an answering by the way I could feel his blue eyes staring at me, sending shivers up my spine.

"Because," I started, "I don't hurt people, or anything," I squealed out.

"Why?" Cato asked. I could hear a little shock in his voice, but that isn't very surprising considering, he grew up around people who believed that killing everyone in the Hunger Games would bring him honor. Also he was raised on how to kill since a young age.

"Because!" I exclaimed. I bet Marvel could hear that.

"It's okay. Don't cry," Cato said comfortingly. I cried harder and shoved my face into the groove of his neck. I could feel him pulling one arm out of his sleeping bag and wrapping it around me.

"What if I get killed?" I thought. I could feel his body tense and he squeezed me tightly and pulled me into him closer, if that were even possible.

"I won't let that happen. I promise," I could barely hear him whispering. I looked up into Cato's eyes, to see them masked with care.

Suddenly, I could feel his neck getting close to me, and closing in on me. His lips had grazed mine and I could feel his every breath, calming me. Before he could kiss me, I pulled back and snuggled my head back into his neck. I could feel him sighing underneath me, then his warm, luscious lips on my forehead.

I won't find love on the battlefield.


	18. New Alliance Member

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Please don't forget to review! Thanks my darlings(:**

**Disclaimer: I did NOT write the Hunger Games. If only! But no, Suzanna Collins wrote it. **

* * *

"Get up!" I heard a hiss near my ear. Opening my eyes I could see Clove in the daylight that was soon coming. Moaning in reply, I didn't understand what was going on because I could see Cato and Marvel both asleep. "It's your guarding shift," She said sounding annoyed.

Understanding, I unzipped my tightly zipped sleeping bag and stood up to be hit with a wind of warmth. Oh great, that's just fantastic. I walked over to the tree I had seen Marvel sitting against earlier near the mouth of the Cornucopia and sat down, leaned my back against it and took a big breath of the fresh air.

What am I getting myself into with the Careers? This is the exact opposite of what Breckin would've wanted. My thoughts were interrupted by Clove chucking a sword at the ground, but having it slide when it reaches me so I wouldn't get stabbed.

I looked up at her confused. "You need a weapon to protect us, genius," She stated. I watched her intently as she slipped into her sleeping bag and mumbling something under her breath, but the only word I could catch was 'useless'. She was obviously talking about me.

My guarding shift was eventless, until I heard a tree branch snap close to us. Standing up, I gripped the sword tightly in my hand, hoping I wouldn't need to use it. I looked over to where I had heard the noise, only to hear it coming from the opposite direction it originated from. Snapping my head to that direction, I saw nothing.

Suddenly, there was a noise of a bin being thrown. Shaking, I walked over to the sound of the noise, to see a boy around the age of 14 in the bag full of apples, shoving his face into an apple like he had never seen food in his life. I accidentally slipped in a liquid in the grass which I assumed was water, which resulted in me hitting my head against the ground really hard. I was already sick so my head didn't feel too good and now hitting it on the ground made me feel really dizzy.

When my eyes finally focused, I could see the boy had turned his head to find the noise. His eyes got big when he saw me on the ground. He rapidly stood up with an apple still in his mouth and one in each hand and looked in a direction to run.

I opened my mouth to say run, but I was too late, because big, burly Cato, woke up and was now standing beside me. This scene looked bad, me laying on the ground with a painful look on my face with my sword in between me and the boy, and the boy standing there with apples in his hands. If I thought Cato was crabby before, He was definitely going to be much worse now.

"What is going on here?!" He growled angrily. Once again I was about to answer and cover for the boy, but he stupidly started running, with Cato on his tail, running after him. The boy didn't even have a chance to run before Cato grabbed him by the neck about to kill him, until he heard my protests.

"No! Cato! Stop!" I begged, making my head ring in pain from the loud noise. Cato looked up at me for an answer to my cries. I had to whip up something good in my mind. Looking at the boys jacket, I saw the number 3 written big on his arms, and I knew District 3 was good with technology. Maybe he could whip something up to protect the supplies in return for keeping him alive.

"Why?! He was about to kill you!" Cato exclaimed.

"No! I had slipped! Please! He didn't even lay a finger on me!" I protested. "Please, don't hurt him," I begged. I couldn't bear to know that I was the reason for a boy, as young as 14, being killed, and then having to watch. I had now managed to stand up and face Cato.

"Still! He tried to steal our supplies," He said now holding the frighted District 3 boy in a headlock.

"Cato! Don't!" I screamed while running over to where Cato was before he could snap this boy's neck. I grabbed Cato's shoulder that was wrapped around the boy's neck, in an attempt to stop him. I could feel Cato loosen his grip on him thankfully, but then rage filled Cato's face and he shoved me back, making me fall on my back hard, knocking my head around. Fogginess began to fill my eyes.

"No!" Said an unfamiliar voice that filled my ears. I was guessing that it was the District 3 boy. "I can protect your supplies! I know how to make land mines! I can put them around your supplies so no one can get to them!" He bargained with Cato.

Silence followed after the boy's plead until the voice I knew too well spoke. "Fine. I won't kill you... yet," He said. I'm guessing Cato let go of the boys neck because I heard a gasp of air.

I tried blinking to clear up my eyesight only working a little. I managed to stand up as Cato and the boy started walking back to the Cornucopia. Looking at Cato, I could see him intently watching District 3, like he was his prey. The second I took a step in the boy's direction, I collapsed on the ground and was engulfed in darkness.

**XXXXX**

Waking up, I found myself in darkness, laying on something soft. Maybe the entire thing of me being in the Hunger Games was just a dream.

"Good, you're up. You okay?" I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't the voice that I love, Finnick. Than I remembered, the Hunger Games are real. I did kill that poor innocent the girl, the man that stole my heart is dead, and I'm stuck with the meanest people in the arena. Fantastic.

Opening my eyes, I saw Marvel sitting next to me with a knife and a long stick, that he was sharpening the end of. I'm guessing he was making a spear. I sat up, only to have a throbbing pain shoot through my head. My hand rushed to my head, holding it.

"You took quite a spill there. You were walking back with Cato and our new recruit, when you passed out," He said explaining what I was just about to ask. "Rest your head," He said. I probably should have because I am really sick, but I'm kind of tired of Clove thinking I'm useless.

"No, I'm fine," I said starting to stand up, but my head began throbbing again and I shot back down to where I was laying.

"No you're not-", Marvel started, but I interrupted him.

"Let me get up Marvel!" I yelled, but not too loud so my head didn't started hurting again. Marvel and I fought like this for about a minute until he gave up. I watched him stand up and put a hand in my face.

"At least let me help you up," He said calmly, but you could here in his voice defeat. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Now was when I noticed I had been laying in the Cornucopia. Both of us walked out to where the rest of our alliance was, hand-in-hand.

"Looks like the princess finally woke up," Clove snarled, making Marvel, Cato and the District 3 boy chuckle a little. A blush rose on my face as I noticed everyone looking at me.

After that little show, I noticed Cato, Clove and the boy piling all of our supplies into one big what looked like seemed to be a pyramid.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, for Marvel to answer me.

"Well darling," He started. Behind him I could see Cato glaring at us, carrying a big bin full of who know's what. "We are going to pile up all of our supplies in one big pyramid, and then our new little friend here, will put land mines around it so no one steals the supplies," He continued. That was actually a pretty good plan. Marvel had now swung his arm around my shoulders holding me tightly.

"Don't just stand there! Be helpful!" Clove ordered at me. Sighing, I went over to a small bin because I still felt quite dizzy and I didn't think I would be able to pick anything heavy up. Picking it up, I started walking over to the bottom of the pyramid, but was stopped by someone putting a bigger box on top of the small box I was carrying. This big box was weighing my arms down and made me drop both boxes.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at Clove.

She just snickered and walked away. Sighing sadly, I bent down to pick up the boxes and tried to walk with, when a hand was in my face. Looking up to find whose hand it was, I figured out that it was Cato's. I remembered how before I knocked out, he had shoved me roughly, just to kill District 3. And the look that lingered in his eyes after, the look of rage. Honestly, I have to admit, that I'm scared of him.

I twitched and backed away from him, scared he would hurt me again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew that it was Cato's. Flinching back, I pulled away with a little too much power, making me land on my butt.

"I won't hurt you-" He started, but was interrupted by me.

"Get away from me," I said in a hushed tone. You could hear how frightened I was by my tone of voice. A look of realization hit his face, when he heard me say that. He knew what he did and now he knew the effect it had on me.

"Colton-," He started and took a step forward, only to have me back away from him.

Taking his hand away from me, he stood up straight with a look of sadness covering his face. I could hear him sigh, then watched him walk over to the rest of the supplies to pick up one of the largest boxes.

Crawling over to the big box, a pair of hands picked it up before I could. Peering up at the person before me, I saw the District 3 boy with a small smile on his face. He had brown hair that looked soft, but had little specks of dirt in it. He was probably a few inches taller than me, yes I'm very short. He had soft hazel eyes and a buttchin that I loved so much on boys. I grabbed the small box and stood up next to the boy.

"Hey, thanks for saving me earlier. I would've been a goner without you," He said with a little skip in his voice, making a smile burst on my face. He wasn't shaken up like I would've assumed he would be. No, he was calm and collected.

"No problem. And it's Colton," I said.

"Tanner," He told me as we walked over to the stacked pile of boxes.

**Cato's P.O.V**

I was so shocked at the way Colton reacted, but what could I expect. She's nearly afraid of flies! With a frown dressed on my face, I walked back over to pick up one of the biggest boxes there was. Marvel and I had to do the heavy duty work. The boy, Tanner he told us, would do the medium sized boxes with Clove. I only assumed Colton wouldn't help, but she refused, as Marvel told me, to stay in the Cornucopia, so she also helped with the smaller boxes. I wasn't surprised that she only would do the small ones because she still is sick and obviously very sick if she passed out.

When I stood up from picking up the big box, I turned around to see the boy picking up the box Clove practically dropped on Colton. He and Colton were talking, when a smile erupted on her face. Instant jealousy swam through my veins. I could only dream of making her smile like that, a genuine smile. But that only made me more upset. He had to go.

"Good luck with her," I heard Clove chuckle and she walked passed me to pick up another box.

"What do you mean?" I answered angrily.

"You're losing her," Clove said with a sly smile on her face.


	19. Boom!

**There! I'm updating chapters faster! But now spring break is over so chapters might be coming slower again sorry! :( well anyways, here's the new chapter. Can I please get more reviews! That'd be awesome! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I took a few lines from the movie and book, so I just wanted to establish I did NOT write the Hunger Games, Suzanna Collins did. **

* * *

Tanner had finally finished burying the land mines around our pile of supplies and we were all now relaxing in tents Cato and Marvel had put up for us. The three main Careers were in their own tent, while Tanner and I were in our own tent, just talking.

Tanner reminds me a lot of Breckin. He might be young, but he treats me the same way Breckin did. He could even be Breckin's younger brother. I think it's the form of their face, eye color and their body language, rather than the color of their hair, or the shade of their eyes.

"You did not!" I exclaimed laughing so hard, that I almost fell off my chair.

"I swear it's all true!" Tanner said back, laughing nearly as hard as I was.

He had been telling me about a dinner his family had been having with his cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. It was his grandfather's 96th birthday party, when Tanner was only 5 years old. Tanner was in charge of making the banner saying "Happy 96th Birthday!", but he accidentally wrote "Happy 69th birthday!". Nobody had noticed until his grandfather walked into the room and saw the banner. He never understood why it was so bad until now.

"That's too funny!" I said. Every once and awhile out of the corner of my eye I would see Cato glaring at me, but I chose to ignore it because I was angry and scared of him.

"And this one other time-," He started, but was interrupted by Marvel yelling.

"Guys, guys look! Come on, over here! Look!" He said, with some excitement dripping in his voice. He pointed to a direction with his spear, making all of us curious to what he saw. There was smoke, meaning someone had light a fire.

"Lets go. You stay guard. Don't move until we get back," Cato said calmly, but you could tell he was excited to kill his new victim.

"I'll stay here and guard with Tanner," I told to Cato.

"No!" He shouted, but calmed down once I jumped slightly. "You're coming with us," He told me a lot nicer. Once he noticed I wasn't moving he shouted, "Now!", making me jump.

"Okay, fine. I'll be there in a sec," I said to him quietly, now even more afraid of him. Cato gave me a look of suspicion, but went on running. I walked over to Tanner and put my hand on his shoulder. "Be careful. I don't have a good feeling about this," I said to him, looking him straight in the eye.

"I'll be fine, just go. They're waiting for you," Tanner explained. He nodded to the direction the Careers ran off. I looked over there to see Cato, Marvel and Clove standing there, waiting for me. Looking back at the young boy in front of me, I hugged him.

"I'll be back," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and I ran off to the Careers. When I caught up to them, they all had different expressions. Clove looked annoyed, nothing new. Cato looked like he was in a hurry and Marvel, my favorite, had a look of sadness like he knew I didn't want to be here.

"Lets go," Clove said, running off.

Trailing behind the Careers, we ran in the direction of the smoke, stopping every once and awhile, to see where the smoke was. Finally arriving to our destination, what we saw, was not what we expected, well at least me. It was a pile of tree branches, lit on fire. By the look of shock on each Careers faces, they knew that something was up.

"Damnit! We've been played!" Cato shouted, throwing his sword down and punching a tree, resulting in some bleeding knuckles. That made me jump back into what I thought was a tree, but looking up, I saw Marvel. He smiled down at me a bit and put one arm around my waist, stabilizing me.

By the look of anger on Cato's face, I knew he had seen Marvel and myself like this, but ignored it for now. All four of us stood near the pile of smoking branches and leaves, to think about why this was happening. I heard a gasp and looked into the direction I heard it from, to see Cloves face lit up.

"The supplies!" She said.

A look of shock grew on all their faces as we all realized that something would be happening with the supplies. We all sprinted back to the supplies as fast as we could. We were only a few feet from the place where this hell started, until there was a loud boom followed by another. The third boom, the loudest, threw me back and I landed with an 'oof!'. I was quickly helped up to my feet by Cato, but I didn't care at the moment who helped me up. Running into the field surrounding the Cornucopia, I saw the supplies just now landing on the ground. It had exploded. From there, I knew that Katniss was the only one smart enough in this arena, to concoct such a plan.

We had just reached the tents, where Tanner's face was full of shock and horror. Looking around at the supplies, I saw that nothing survived. But that got me wondering, how could Katniss have set the fire and managed to blow up the supplies. She had to of had someone help her. It couldn't have been Peeta because when I left him with her, he was so sick and hurt that I thought it was the end for him, and that was just about two days ago so it couldn't have been him. And that's when it hit me; Rue.

"I-I don't know what happened!" Tanner stuttered, scared.

"What, the hell happened!" Cato screamed, walking up to Tanner.

"I don't know!" Tanner shouted back. You could hear panic dripping from every syllable. Cato grabbed the sword Tanner was holding and threw it to the ground. I looked over to the supplies to see if anything, even a weapon, had survived this explosion.

"Fix, our stuff!" Cato yelled even more angry and full of rage. I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears, scared for me and Tanner.

"No! I-," Tanner started and ended with a crack. My head shot over to Tanner and Cato, to see Tanner, pale as a ghost lying on the ground, not moving, eyes wide open, dead.

"No!" I screamed.

I ran over to Cato and shoved him away from Tanner's body with as much force as I had. Getting down on the my knees next to this tribute that was dead, partially because I couldn't save him earlier today, and held his body in my hands. It was like losing Breckin all over again because this boy, resembles Breckin so much.

Every memory I had with Breckin, went through my head. The second we were both reaped, and I looked into his dazzling brown eyes. When he waited for me to get out of my shower to go to dinner the first day in the Capitol. When he taught me how to throw a knife and the way his body latched onto mine. When he saved my life, by picking me up off my platform because I refused to move. When he held me tightly as we slept in the trees during the first few days of the games. When I kissed his soft, luscious lips. When he told me he loved me. When he died. Every memory flooded my head, and I lost it.

Standing up, shaking, I threw my body at Cato and started pounding on his chest, screaming words that shouldn't be heard by younger ears.

"I hate you! You fucking bastard! You didn't even give him a chance! I hate you! I hate you!" I said slashing at his clothes attempting to rip him to shreds, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

Tears began spurring in my eyes as I continued to beat him to the best of my abilities. Nobody has ever seen this side of me, but for all the deaths I've seen, this threw me over the edge. I could feel Cato's big hands wrap around my tiny wrists, trying to restrain me from hitting him anymore, but I was thrashing around so much he couldn't get a hold of me.

"Colton! Stop!" He yelled at me.

"No! You killed him! You jackass! You douchebag! You murderer! You deserve to die!" I screamed still hitting him, fighting his restraints. "You killed him," I whispered, sliding down his body at realization, that no matter how hard I hit Cato, it will never bring Tanner back. "He's dead," I whispered again.

Glancing into the trees, I saw a lock of brown hair and I knew that my suspicions were correct. Katniss, did create this whole thing. I needed out of these Careers, yes I would miss Marvel, but I needed out.

So I did all I could get my body to do and that I've been doing my whole life, run. I ran after her. I could hear Marvel calling after me and then footsteps following after me. I ran deep into the forest and stopped to take a breath, with Marvel right next to me. Only seconds later, I could hear cries coming from what sounded like a small being, Rue. She was calling for Katniss, who I was chasing after.

Before I could say a word, Marvel took off after the voice. I now ran after him, but he's much faster than me, so I was barely keeping up. I could no longer see Marvel, but kept running in the direction I saw him go in. I stopped in what looked like a field, to see Marvel just getting shot by an arrow, as he threw his spear. A gasp filled my ears, when I saw Marvel get hit, but I was even more shocked to see, who Marvel had thrown the spear at... Rue.

Looking at both soon to be victims, I had to choose who to go to first. Rue, the girl who saved mine, Katniss and Breckin's life against the Careers, or the Marvel, the boy who hadn't yelled at me and helped me get threw my times with the Careers.

Who to chose?

Marvel?

or

Rue?

* * *

**Did you guys like how I portrayed this part of the book? No? Yes? I hope its a yes! Anyways review thanks my darlings!**


	20. Final Goodbye

**Here's the new chapter. It might be kind of short! Sorry!**

* * *

My heart quickened at knowing that each tribute only had minutes to live and I had to choose between the two, to say goodbye to, forever. I might be able to say goodbye to both, if I only spent a little time with each, but there's no telling who would go first. Both were shot in the stomach, but the one whose body will fight longer, will live longer. If only I could have ran a little faster, we wouldn't be in this mess. I could've stopped Marvel from shooting Rue, and Katniss wouldn't have shot him, saving both Rue and Marvel.

Oh decisions, decisions.

I only have seconds to choose whose body I will dart to, for them to hear the last words they will ever hear.

Looking over at Katniss, I could see her kneeling beside Rue, as she caught Rue from falling to the ground, to her death. I could hear Katniss soothing Rue as she died, helping me make my decision.

Marvel.

There was no stopping either of their deaths, but I could soothe Marvel as death consumed him, like Katniss for Rue.

I ran over to Marvel and held his body in my arms, watching him breath quickly, trying to catch his breath. Tears began overflowing my eyes as I realized, he would never return to his sisters. He was stolen just like Rue, Tanner and District 8. Gone, just like that, from one swift movement. My thoughts were interrupted by laughter coming from the male tribute that I was holding in my arms.

"I always knew I would die here, it was just a matter of time til I did," He confessed. I watched my teardrops splash onto Marvel's face. His eyes connected with mine, the second he felt the cold wetness on his face. "Darling, there's no need to cry. I'll be in a better place now," He told me.

"Marvel, you can't go. This isn't how it should end for you," I prayed, hoping somehow he would survive this, but reality took hold of me because I knew, he wouldn't make it.

"Shhh it's okay," Now he was the one soothing me. "You will win these games, I know you will. You have the willpower to win Colton, I know you do," He assured me, but somehow, this wasn't helping me at all. He was dying in my arms and there was no way I could stop it.

"Marvel what about your family? I have none. You needed to win. To get back to your little sisters. You, you just can't die. This wasn't supposed to happen to you!" I protested.

"Will you give my family a message on the Victory Tour?" Marvel asked. Looking down at his face, his innocence showed, more than his strength. I broke down even more, and held him even tighter In my arms, not wanting to let go.

"Of course Marvel. Anything for you," I said to my dear friend.

"Tell them, I love them more than anything in the world. Tell my mom she gave me everything I could've asked for. And tell my dad that he's been a great father to me all these years and he's the best dad anyone could ever have," He told me.

My heart literally broke at this note. My dad, he didn't come with when my mom took me to District 4. He just disappeared. I could only hope that he's okay. And my mom, she's gone, just like Marvel will be.

"Tell my sisters, that they are the best sisters in the world, and I love them to pieces. Give both of them a hug and kiss from me?" He asked. What about Scarlett, the baby? She won't even remember him! She's too young to. And Catalina, the seven year old, will only have a few memories with her older brother. It shouldn't end like this for Marvel; he didn't deserve it.

"Marvel, I-" I started, but was stopped by Marvel's pleads.

"Please Colt?" He choked out. Looking into his eyes, more tears spurred from mine, landing on him. Nodding my head in sadness, I agreed.

"Tell my family," He stopped, but started coughing. "Tell them," He started again, "To never forget me," He said and his eyes started closing.

"Marvel?" I said, but more of a question to see if he was still with me.

"Yeah?" He answered, almost barely audible.

"You're the best friend, I've ever had," I said, now getting choked up myself. My eyes had closed for a second, only to feel a hand against my face and wiping my new found tears. I felt him pulling my head down, to feel his lips meet my forehead. Then, I heard his last breath.

Pulling away from the still body in front of me, I kissed his forehead back, then sat back up.

"I'll win for you Marvel. I promise," I swore to him and myself. I will get out of these games alive and I **will**, tell his family his message.

For Marvel.

I could still hear Katniss and Rue talking, so I knew I would make it over to say goodbye to the girl who saved my life at the beginning of the games. But before I did, I would cover up Marvel, for his parents to not have to look at their son like this. I want them to remember him as the happy boy he was.

With tears still spilling out of my eyes, I put my hand on their arrow that was driven into his stomach, and pulled it out. I could hear the insides of his body, unwrap themselves from the strong grip on the arrow. I almost threw up, but I held it down. Marvel still had his jacket on, so I zipped it up, past his blood covered shirt and over his wound. Placing my lips on his forehead, I kissed him one last time. Standing up, I three fingers to my lips and pointed it to the sky, saluting his District.

I stood up and walked over to Rue and Katniss, to hear Katniss started to sing a song all of the Districts knew. Bending down next to the two girls. I started singing along. I could see a smile appear on Rue's face as I came into her eye view, making me cry harder.

"_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow, _

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow_,"

Katniss and I only managed to get that far into the song, before Rue took a breath, her last breath. Her eyes hadn't closed, so Katniss closed them for her. Nobody should go in a deep slumber like death, with their eyes open.

I could hear sniffles coming from the body next to me. Looking over at Katniss, she looked right up at me, as we both cried for the young girl before us. I knew by their little plan, that Katniss and Rue had been working together and based off of Katniss's reaction Rue's death, it had been a while.

Without a word, Katniss got up, but I stayed by Rue's side, playing with her hair. Watching Katniss, I saw her collecting what looked like these white flowers. She had grabbed a bunch of them and walked back over to Rue's body, and began outlining Rue's form with them. I didn't leave Rue's side as Katniss did the same thing I did, zipping Rue's jacket over her wound and covered it with flowers, that she made Rue's hand clasp around. Before leaving, she saluted Rue's District, just like I had for Marvel's.

I watched, as Katniss walked away, only looking back at me once.

"Be careful," She told me.

"You too. Take care of Peeta. Tell him I say hi," I said with a slight smile. She nodded her head, looked down, then walked away without another word.

Two lives gone, in one day. And not just any two people, two people I knew and cared about. Now these games are getting personal. I'm sick and tired of the Capitol and their evil ways. I will win and when I get out of here, I will show them, that they are no longer boss.

**The Hunger Games, will end. **


End file.
